Tall Walls
by N.M. Ravynford
Summary: Omegaverse: Many years later after the great war that destroyed 80% of planet earth, humankind built a utopia within a gigantic dome. Tall walls and indestructible glass overhead, resembling a sphere. Their new home protected them from the harmful elements outside, such as radiation and mutated creatures alike. Unfortunately for them, a new danger arise within their safe haven.
1. Pilot

_Year 2403._

Life on earth has changed completely after a long consecutive war which ruined most of the resources on and inside this planet, Earth. In return, the population of the human race has drastically declined and many struggle to keep the numbers up. The world we once knew which was filled with life and hope is now full of barren dry lands. Cities that once stood tall and modern are broken and covered with sand; like a ghost town, abandoned and beyond repair.

It's dangerous to leave the Dome. Within this safe haven lies most of the survivors of the war and calamity. A population of two million and growing seeing that the government continue to promote the Omegas and Betas to find a mate. Now that the war is over, they can now focus on rebuilding the new world and hopefully they will find a solution in reviving the Earth. They do have resources within the Dome. With the glass like shield over their huge city, it protects them from any massive heat or the acid rains. Most of the time from sandstorm, and as a benefit, inside the Dome, it can also generate its own rain clouds when necessary. The outside of this safe haven is probably doomed but at least they're trying to preserve themselves here, giving them time to find an answer in saving or reviving Earth.

That's the reason why Arthur I. Kirkland is eager to obtain his Degree in Bioengineering. It was unusual for an Omega to push through University since students in his age, especially those whom graduated from High School, decide to settle down after finding an Alpha, then they continue on with their domesticated life. However, Arthur is no ordinary Omega. Unlike any other, he put his focus in saving mankind and the planet as a whole rather than become a full time breeder. Logically, he's searching for a way to contribute in his society that would continue on for longer than a lifetime. Making a child to grow the population can only last for a few years, everyone will grow old and die eventually and then what? Mankind will continue to live in this snow-globe-like city, like a caged bird.

"I've told you many times to quit that madness." Arthur's father blurt out once again as soon as Arthur step out from his room with his school bag. He's a lawyer, a respected man and known for his skills. But to have an Omega for a son who refuse to submit to an Alpha gave him unimaginable embarrassment. It didn't help about the fact that in this family, all of his brothers, even his younger sister are Alpha which leaves Arthur as the odd one out. Whenever his father look at his other children, he sees pride in his eyes but when he looks at Arthur, you can see the disappointment. Needless to say, his mother love him and give twice of it to fill Arthur's heart.

"I'm going." Arthur said even though he knows that his father will only snarl at his remark. His mother bid him a good day anyway and that alone is enough to give him confidence. Today will be his first day in the University! And it was a thrill to know that in his University there are other Omegas who studies for the future. Good for them to choose a better path rather than acting as a breeder, then again, there many young ones who decides to be more practical these days. Unfaithful Alphas are not uncommon in this scarred society and so if you're an Omega who went to marry off an Alpha after High School, what will happen then to you if they have grown tired? There will be no future for the said Omega, just worry and fear. It's best to come prepared! Not that Arthur plans on settling down anytime soon, actually having a family of his own never crossed his mind.

"Arthur!" Lovino quickly approach the Briton and next to him is his brother, Feliciano. Both are planning to finish their degree in Biochemistry and surprisingly they have the same plan as Arthur. A better future, to save nature. "It's our first day and yet it feels like we're being cornered already." Lovi said and then click his tongue as they enter the building. It's not surprising really since the University is built to cater to Omega, Alpha, and Beta. It's not like high school where they're designated different schools according to their category. Arthur met Lovi and Feli in the Omega High School since both of them are also Omegas. "I just fuckin' hate the way they stare at us." Lovi is talking about some cocky Alphas. They're always like that, acting as if they own the place as they flaunt their huge egos. "I heard that the school opened a newly built dormitory for Omegas." Arthur's eyes lit up. "It's near the clinic and the walls can contain the scent if ever we go into heat. It was built by the government itself to protect us." That's right, Omegas are treated well in this society just because they can breed, and being in this near apocalyptic world, Omegas are like rare gems, nothing more. "We should move in." Feli added.

"I bet it will cost a fortune." Arthur said bitterly as he check his schedule. " _Si_ , but it's free. There are only a few Omegas in the University, Arthur. And because of that, they want to accommodate independent Omegas like us with their best effort. We can stay on the same floor." If that's the case, it would be nice to move closer to his school since commuting is a bit painful especially if his brother, Scott, couldn't pick him up. But the question is, will his father allow him? "I should head to class." Arthur said, checking his wrist watch. "I'll see you two later this lunch." And with that, Arthur left to attend his first class which is Biology- to his dismay, everyone is the room are Alphas and Betas.

* * *

Dark skies, riddled with satellites, so cloudy from the fumes of the past, but on the nights after a storm would rage over the dome, the sky shown bright with lights of the exploration and technological advancements of their past. Of course they still used these since the tech worked well, preserved in space, but cluttered. It was hard to make out where Mars was, even on the clearest of skies they would have.

Space had become something of a mystery to them, scrapping exploration as their home world crumbled to the temptation of war and the greed of resources. There was days, on the calendar from the primary electoral government that the 'night sky' would be seen. This 'night sky' was nothing more but an image, moving like a well made movie to seem realistic. It was broadcasted over the panels of the dome so that they could see something to remind them of the past. However, of the two million who lived within these walls, who had ever truly seen the night sky before the calamity? Who had ever seen it not riddled by satellites?

To some living within the walls, the idea of ever leaving the dome was pointless. A false advertisement and a quick landing to death. Those who have ventured out come back speaking of wastelands. Crypts of bodies, now bone and dust. Old technology left behind as memories, acid rain cutting deep into strong structures once build to withstand even the penetration of a bomb. A nightmare. The horrors seen always overshadowed the goodness of any of the exploration trips out to Earth. Grass regrowing. Bugs being seen, trickling waters- fresh! The Earth was healing, but the humans who had once harmed it so, localized to one spot, only caring for one spot on her glorious body. Some felt like this wasn't helping their mother planet heal at all, but a selfish attempt to keep and sustain their own lives rather than where they lived. Some believed the Earth felt betrayed, that the Earth was living, conscious of them. Some believed that this is what their God or gods would wish for, protecting themselves, their children, and their neighbor. Human lives first, and thus, breeding to rebuild the population and only then could they stand a chance to heal the Earth.

These complications were Alfred F. Jones' life. Many times he was at hearing for this subject, religion, or sciences. Ideal or being rational. This was how he was raised, but always to where he had his own say. Or it was that way until a knock came on their door when he was a bright thirteen year old. Smiling faces congratulating him for being chosen, a happy mother and father, and brother who latched on his arm, worried.

For two years Alfred was sent away to the capital, when he came home, he was to have been set on his decisions of life, his place in the dome and where his family would begin with his matched. Yes. A chosen, a rare thing actually considering his family life and genetics. That's why they kept him for so long, studies, teachings, Alfred learnt much at his time in the Capitol, however when he returned, he was just as bright eyed and sweet as he had left. His normal schooling continued, as if nothing had changed.

Today, he stood outside the University that had been chosen for him based on his test scores. He scratched the side of his wrist where a scar in the mark of a chosen Alpha was. Only those exceptional were chosen for genetic and bio-recreation. Sadly, it did throw some tension as he got older.

"Oh man!" Alfred's ears perked up at a familiar voice. Right! He went to highschool with that lot of Alphas scouring at the gates. He started over, listening to the conversation so he'd have something to input in on. "Look at those fuckin' hips! Can't you see, a few kilos extra, swollen, begging for me to ease the heat." The speaker whistled. "God, I bet them Omegas get all sorts of hyper-sexy when pregnant."

"This campus sure does have a ton of them this year too. The rosters say almost 3 for every class!"

"Paydirt boys, we're gonna have us some lunar babes- What are you doing here?" The boy caught a look of Alfred, the group of Alphas, mixed gender, turned to Alfred, some of them frowned, some grinned a hello. "I thought precious Chosen get their own special housin', with their perfect God graced mates. Aren't ya a dad to some pups yet, Golden boy?"

Alfred raised his hands up. "At least I'm not like some sex deprived bloodhound preyin' on some obviously nervous Omegas. Shit, do ya see the little stars over there? This is our first mixed open setting like this. If you mount them, they're gonna crawl away and hide in that locked up dorm." He nodded his head to the high tech dorm in question. "Hard to get in, it's got an A.I. system."

The Alphas groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, is your sexy baby brother going to be there? I'd like to mount that bitch all night-"

"My brother is a Beta! Watch your mouth about my family."

"Right, precious chosen, don't talk bad about them or oh strike be down primal Gods of the Capitol."

Alfred clicked his teeth, he turned away. He could get better 'friends' than this group of lunar rubble. He walked his way over to his housing where his mother was, checking to see if everything was fit and perfect. Alfred was given a two bedroom, but instead of bringing his chosen mate, he brought his brother to the school, giving him the chance of an education that his family might not have been able to afford otherwise. "I have to go to class, Are you going to be alright mama?" The woman nodded and kissed her son's forehead.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, dear? The Capitol has a spot all set up for you. Your lovely awaits-"

"I want to study. There's more to all this. That's what I've learned after all these years. We have a life here, we are learning to sustain it, great! There are intelligent members of society and since the rise of the Omega regularity movement, the integration is great! Everyone can be intelligent, let those who can, become sustaining here. Let those brave enough to seek the answers for outside... I want to help that. To bring our Earth back to rolling lands as the tales speak of. We're at two million now, growing rapidly from the breeding studies and respected reproduction rise.. We're going to run out of space, capacity. I'll work towards future."

A brave boy. He was always ready to state his case, loud and proud. He was bullied when younger, but nothing like that seemed to bother him much. His mother a strong Alpha, she bore weight on her shoulders like none other, a politician and bold to state her piece. His father was however, an Omega, as it would be since Alphas, even when female, are unable to carry. His father was sweet, but not a roll over. He was a tailor, creating and even dabbling in the sciences of fabric to help either enhance life, or ease the life of Omegas. Alpha pheromone embedded fabrics to ease heat seasons, soft fabrics that could repel scents and keep to a neutral tone for comfort. He was top of his field. Now, Alpha female and Omega male relationships were common, but for the couple to produce an Alpha male was rare. Commonly, another Alpha female would be birthed, or an Omega, or most commonly a Beta child.

"Hurry along, since you're determined." Alfred grinned to his mother, grabbed his bag and dashed out of his house towards the tall building of the University. He skidded and jogged along the moving floor to get to his classroom before the doors would slide and lock. Biology in the Living Sciences Wing, third lab- Alfred jogged in with his huge smile, looking around. The hologram skeleton in the corner was rotating, showing skin, tissue, muscle, bones then nerves of a typical Beta as it rotated. The clean walls were barren, ready to be filled with notes on their weekly studies, the seats two by two at tables with their syllabus scrolling on the screens that doubled as the desk.

Alfred looked around and took up a random seat, pulling close to the desk and pushing the syllabus to the side a little to bring up the class objectives. Ah. Preservation of life class. A requirement for Alfred, however, not one that he needed for his outlook on life. He wanted to preserve Earth, rather than the people in the dome alone. Sadly, talk of studying the Earth outside was hushed, seen as crazy talk of those who have grown ill from being within the solar walls of the dome. It wasn't like Alfred wanted to escape! He just believed that one day, they would need to expand, they had to plan for that day. Besides, it was a better use of his intelligence than sitting around with a chosen mate and breeding for the Capitol's will of having only the most intelligent and genetically adapt.

It kind of creeped him out a bit to be honest.


	2. Within the Walls

The system is corrupt and was far worse a long time ago, where people were desperate and slowly dying because of the harm they do to the planet. Air became polluted, areas have high radiation, and water no longer safe to drink. Many animals died because of hunger and deforestation from the lack of water and extreme heat. It's not a surprise that the layer of Earth's atmosphere thinned, no thanks to the frightening war of nuclear and chemical weapons.

That was more than a hundred years ago, only few remember such nightmare, one of those few is Arthur's father. He wanted his children to remain strong and to become great leaders, hoping that a strong Alpha will continue on his legacy. A legacy where lawbreakers will be put in place or punished if they rebel against the law. Perhaps he fears for the next war, a war within the safety of the tall walls and that is why he wanted everyone in the society to follow the rules no matter what.

That applies to Arthur, his Omega son. But a prideful and stubborn lad like his father, he refuse to become a breeder like any chosen Omega - yes, he was picked, but Arthur quickly declined and announce that he will continue his studies. In this new order, every single one has the right to choose what they want and as of this, Arthur's father has no choice but to let him be, yet that didn't stop him from constantly belittling his skill. He won't stop until his words sink into his hard headed, disgrace of a child.

Arthur is a strong individual and he wanted to prove to his father that he's not just a breeder, he's a talented citizen who wanted to contribute more than just giving childless family a baby to raise as their own. He wanted to save the world, wanted to preserve nature or better.. Revive it from its long slumber. This is the reason why he's in this University, enduring the intense stare coming from the Alpha and Beta around him, ready to pounce at the man to be mounted anytime. But doing such without Arthur's consent is against the law, especially now that Omega's population is gradually decreasing.

The scent of an Omega had sent the class to murmur, some of the Alphas were sitting up, puffing their chests to peek over and catch a look at that special one. Even Alfred Jones was overcome with the desire to take a look at this one. Seems like this class had only one, sad for the poor Omega though, since he'd probably be focused on as this class was about preservation of life. As he peered over, Alfred was able to catch the sight of sandy blonde hair, but then the professor entered and the desk screens changed to the log ins. Alfred pulled out the stylist from under the table and logged in to have his name set for attendance.

"Welcome to the Preservation of Life class." Arthur rolled his eyes and then focus his attention at the screen. He grab a stylus which is located under the table which can be used as a pen for the table display. He logged in to his account that is linked to the school database and then he open an empty pad to write down any notes for later study.

"Before we start, I would like to ask if anyone have any questions, ideas or curiosities about our topic? None? Okay then, I'll make a pick."

Quietly they watch the professor scan the roaster using the projector display on his table. "We have an Omega in our room." Great.. So much for being invisible. "Arthur Kirkland." Said student straighten up, a bit anxious. "Tell us about yourself, Arthur." _I don't see the connection between blabbering about my private life to this subject._ Arthur said inside his head but he remain composed.

"What is there to tell, professor?" He challenged. The Alpha adult smiled at him and then nonchalantly ask a ridiculous question. "What brings you here in this University, taking that you're an Omega, don't you think it's wise to be in the Capital and contribute as a breed-"

"Like any other student in prestigious school, I'm here to learn and obtain a Degree. Unless you're implying that I have no skill to achieve such, and should rather be a breeder." Arthur said without batting his eyelash. "I went through the same enrollment procedure like others - such as entrance exams, review of previous academic performance and of course, background check, which all I passed without problems. If you doubt my skills, I suggest we go-"

"That's enough, Mr. Arthur Kirkland. I didn't say that you're not skilled or qualified-"

"Then let me return the same question to you, professor. What brings you here in this University, taking that you're an Adult Alpha, don't you think it's wise to be in the Capital and contribute?" Betas made a face at the burn in every word he spit, the young Alphas start to feel uncomfortable about this touchy matter. The professor is obviously unhappy with Arthur's statement but he keep himself composed. "If I were you, Mr. Arthur Kirkland, I will watch my mouth before talking to an Alpha."

"And here I believed I'll find the equality which our government strongly promote, in this very University, it seems that I'm wrong." Oh, Arthur can smell the rage coming from the adult man and that alone cause his hand to tremble. Alphas give distinctive scent that can control the Omegas/Beta, especially in rage which brought fear to lower class than him. It was involuntary reaction after sensing such emotion that came from someone who is powerful than the other. "I apologize for my behavior, I simply have a very awful day, professor.. And being in a new environment push me on edge." Arthur said without waiting a tongue lash from the older man. He hated this idea, apologizing to an Alpha, to let them take the winning throne and put the Omega or Beta in blame. Nothing will really change in this society, regardless of what the government promise every year.

"Very well but next time, be careful what you say."

 _You should be careful yourself._ "Yes, professor."

Typical. Alfred resulted into doodling on the desk screen before him. He didn't come here to learn about how to single out and make Omegas squirm. It wasn't his idea of fun, he wanted to learn, and yet they were going to put someone on the spot simply because of their birthed reproduction type. Alfred did caught the scent of the professor trying to tame down the snarky way that this person was putting out in front of everyone. The way he was acting was not proper in treatment of Omegas, and especially not from an adult in the educational setting. It didn't take long before the sudden drought of disappointment came over the young Omega, Alfred caught up on it even over the Professors demanding scent.

"Now let's move on to our topic. Mr. Arthur Kirkland, in your own opinion, what is the meaning of preservation of life?"

 _Ridiculous question._ "By its name, it simply means to preserve life. Let it be humans, animals, or any creature with signs of life." The usual. This class is boring and can be understood with common sense alone. Arthur wanted to pull his hair out by just thinking that he paid nearly a fortune only to be put in this pointless class?!

"Do you have any suggestion how we can preserve such life? Go on, there's no right and wrong answers." Everyone in class is starting to feel bored, some even proceed to texting while others doodling random art on their display table.

"Expanding human life."

"Good answer-"

"But I think there's more to that.." He caught the class' attention again. Arthur even heard one of the students whisper ' _is that omega insane or what?', 'what a weirdo'._ "It is true that our main focus in preserving life is to continue increasing our population. We are now beyond 2 million, an amazing achievement after the great fall but I wonder how long we're able to support each other. Population increasing, empty lots now occupied and soon we will be living in a crowded and small tight space. Our resources will decrease overtime and can no longer accommodate every household, it won't take long that our society will fall in another calamity."

Alfred's blue eyes adjusted the gaze over to the student. They had similar ideas, but Alfred was used to his ideas being accepted for he was raised in that type of setting with his politically active mother.

"What are you suggesting then to prevent this shortage of resource?" The professor ask in thought, clearly interested.

"We expand and revive the barren lands-" His classmates starts to laugh, even one of them said that it's impossible with all the acid rains and raditated soil.

"That's a good idea but we can't. The outside world is toxic and like what our researchers said, outside the Dome is no longer habitable with all the extreme elements. Thank you for your idea, Arthur. Take a seat." Arthur wanted to add more but being ridiculed already about his idea is enough to crush his confidence. Arthur quietly sat down with his eyes lock on the display table. His father find his idea ridiculous, but he learn to remain firm about his belief. Now he found out that even people in this place, a haven of new knowledge and discovery, thinks that he's a joke. A man who read too much fiction books.

To see the idea suddenly crushed without much thought of what it could do to someone, it was new, and painful. Alfred sympathized, which is why he probably picked up on the other's disappointment. He moved his attention back to his desk, scanning through the folders they had been given to the class roster, where there was a chart listing the names and A, B, or O rank along with their current sitting in the classroom. Alfred moved the class chart over to the Omega. Arthur I. Kirkland, Omega. Arthur. Alfred tapped the name to bring up the student profile, but it was locked. Ah, probably because of his Omega ranking he was being protected. He wanted to at least get a email address, since they had similar ideas. Sadly, it looked like he would have to attempt to approach him. That could be hard to do since Arthur was already being intimidated by this Alpha professor!

But still… How can they be so damn sure that the outside is unsafe? People lived before in the desert, they even manage to cultivate and grow trees, raise their animals and preserve water during those times. To think that long time ago, people in the desert doesn't have any access of advance technology which they have now! What if there's another civilization out there? What if there are other survivors who manage to revive a certain area of earth and quietly continue to heal it. No one truly explore too far from the Dome to validate that there's no life beyond the horizon.

There is some rumors that a few people left the Dome without permission to explore the barren land out of curiosity, none of them returned. Some claimed that they're dead, claimed by the harsh revenge of nature while other believed that there are creatures of the damned outside, animals mutated after being exposed for a long time of nuclear war and all of them crave for human flesh. It's just a rumor, a make to believe story. No one has ever left the Dome, no one can because of the heavy security they built and even if someone did slip through, those people would rather stay outside for good as leaving the Dome is considered as an rebellion act, a danger to everyone and may carry illness they caught in the wasteland.

"That's it for today." Class was dismissed, Alfred hopped up, trying to battle towards this Arthur, but the man had slipped away and vanished. The Alpha sighed and he heard the professor mumbling behind him, he turned to face the man.

"Sir. In accordance to the school bylaws it's not proper to use your scent to intimidate Omegas, putting them through stress can cause harm to their state if near heat season as well as makes it seem like it's accepted for other Alphas in the class to use their scent as influence to overwhelm an Omega, especially when they are overwhelmed and alone in a new environment."

"Hold your tongue boy." The professor started, but then that group from earlier snickered from nearby in the hall.

"Careful professor."

"Yeah, Don't make chosen pretty Alpha boy Jones angry or his powerful mommy will come and get you fired."

"Poor mama's boy."

"Shut up!" Alfred growled.

"That's enough, get to your classes. And you, Jones as they said? I'll keep my eye on you. My classroom works as I see fit. Anyone who wants to talk back will get in trouble."

Alfred went over this conversation in his mind while in his second class for the day; Political Science - Economics. It was taught by a male Beta this time, and luckily for Alfred- "Mattie!" Said person tensed up at the name and turned slowly. The one called out to seemed rather meek with large round glasses, soft wavy hair with a curl bouncing before his face. A lot of his physical features seemed to call out as an Omega- but Matthieu was a Beta, and more so, Alfred's brother. Twins actually. Alfred jogged over to his brother in the large lecture hall and hugged him happily. "You're so tense! Relax bro, it's okay." Alfred continued to hug him, bouncing side to side.

"Al.. Al stop it, people are looking- compose yourself, eh?" The Beta smacked his brother's arm to get him to let go and they moved to sit near the front of the lecture hall. Once again they had tablets before them, signed in and settled, the class began. During the class however, Alfred and Matthieu passed notes to one another, Alfred long windily telling his brother all about what happened in his first class and Matthieu agreeing that it did go against the school's rules, however Alfred shouldn't have stepped up then, but earlier instead. Alfred commented shortly that he was having a bad day and didn't think of it. He looked at his wrist to the mark given to him, Matthieu reached over and placed his hand over his brother's gently with concern. They both knew, it was never something Alfred had wanted to do, to respond to his chosen picking, but he went to preserve his mother's good name and to do his duty to their people and Government.

When they were little, the would both muse about becoming a chosen, and if they would be able to chase their dreams. Alfred wanted to be something called an astronaut. He had read it in an old book, where people would go out into space! Matthieu wanted to study animals. Neither wanted to be a breeding chosen, and it wasn't long after that, that Alfred had become a chosen. Being chosen, it was supposed to be an honor, a mark of exquisite genes, sadly, Alfred saw it as something scary now. He had a mate- no choice! She was picked out for him, but their connection was weak. It didn't feel like it made sense, and he couldn't connect with her scent wise.

The only person he would ever complain to though, was his brother.

* * *

After a long hour and a half in this pointless class, Arthur save up his notes and then log out from his account before he walk out from the classroom. He hurriedly went to his next one, chemistry. His favorite. During the lesson, each individual are paired up with someone for some chemistry experiment. Lucky for Arthur, his professor, a lovely lady named Meredith was kind enough to pair him with a Beta. Kiku Honda. He lived from the south but moved here to pursue his dreams in becoming a professional bio-engineer, just like him. But since Kiku advanced his minor subjects, some of his schedule is different than Arthur's but at least he found someone to talk to during those classes, right?

"I was there in the first class." Arthur stiffen up and nearly pour all the nitrate in a bubbling mixture of melted components. "Don't worry, Arthur. I think your idea is more realistic than those who believed we can survive by staying in this Dome country. I have seen it.." He said nearly to a whisper as he make notes on the reaction of their experiment. "In south.. Houses are built a few centimeters next to each other. It's cramped, full of people. It's a mess." Arthur have never travelled to the south as most of the important landmarks can be found here and in the capital. As far as he can remember, the south is known for being one of the first area built for residences. To hear Kiku say that it's crowded, it didn't surprise him. "We can't continue expanding if the place we live in remain the same." Kiku added. "Do you really think we can live.. outside the Dome?"

"I believe so.. I know a few ways to revive a deserted plot but I have yet to try it but how can I? We're not allowed to venture outside the walls." And Arthur thought that by getting in this University and share his insights, the professor will at least try his idea. Is it strange to think that the adults seems content living in here? They don't care about the life outside, didn't even care if the Earth is dying. As long as they're alive now, that's all it matters. "Do you stay in the Omega's dorms?"

"Actually.. No, why do you ask?"

"I suggest you should. It will make commute more bearable." Kiku smiled at him. He witness how those Alpha treated him in Biology class. "I have an Omega sibling and he currently reside in the dorms. He said that they have items that help with your daily life. Especially during heat season. The AI securely lock the door for you and provide food, it's safe and comfortable." It sounds like heaven actually. It seems to be fair to receive such service since Omegas pay twice of the regular tuition fee. Scott helped him to pay off his schooling, a good brother he was, determined in supporting Arthur's decision. Unlike his father..

"Maybe I will.."

* * *

First day of class have ended, finally. He had lunch with his friends and remain in the separated canteen for Omega (which was provided for those who are still uncomfortable being around Alphas), and then attend the rest of his class. It was a long day but fulfilling. To be back to school again and learn new things, Arthur love this feeling - save for the stress he has to deal with. There are good Alphas in school, but there are rowdy ones too. They have the appearance of a young adult and et their personality is far more childish than any spoilt youngster.

With Lovi and Feli picked up by their grandfather Roma, Arthur quickly walk outside the University to head home. Cat calls can be heard beyond the gate, probably from a group of Alphas checking on Omegas again.

"Alfred?… Al?" Matthieu tried to get his attention, they're on their way to the exit when Alfred's attention was locked on someone. He followed his brother's gaze to the sandy blonde at the gate where the catcalls were being focal on.

Arthur is one of the victim by the time he step out, one of the louts even comment about his arse! He was about to give them a good snarl to show his distaste but before he did, a tall man stood in front of him. Then like a rush of pheromones, the attention fell on a striking red head. Both Alfred and Matthieu had stopped walking as well, watching the tall man lead the smaller Omega under his protection.

"Brother." Arthur said in relief. It was Alastair Scott Kirkland, the eldest of the Kirkland household. He's an Alpha who shouldn't be trifled with since he's those types who enjoy violence. A man who enjoys controlling, to have every situation roll on his palm like toys. From just sniffing on his scent of anger and protectiveness, they know that this man would kill for his family.

"What ye say 'bout my young brother? Have a fine arse ta mount, eh? 'ow 'bout I mount ye arse with my fist?"

No one tried to challenge him, who would anyway? He's wearing his Royal uniform, a high ranked general, and him showing dominance with strong reason to fight, they have no choice but to stay low. "Let's go home." Arthur quickly nod then slip inside the car with his brother to drive back home.

"Who was that?" Matthieu said quietly, leaning close to his older brother.

"Arthur Kirkland. He's an Omega, in my preservation class, the one that I told you about and the professor hackling him." Matthieu sighed and shook his head.

"Man, I would think he would stay in the Omega dorms, it's safer and the guards ward off pheromone hungry Alphas."

* * *

"I will put my scent in ye clothin' for the meantime. I don't want any of those thirsty puppies cravin' for ye." Arthur remain quiet. He knows how much of a pain he was to his brother. To constantly needing his help and protection from rebellious Alphas. If only Arthur is born an Alpha then maybe his father will be proud of him too and his siblings will no longer worry about him, especially his mother.

"Ye blamin' ye self again?" Just like reading Arthur's mind, Scott shook his head in disbelief. "Beta, Alpha or Omega- it doesn't matter ta me. Regardless of what ye are, I will still protect ye 'nd the others. If any of my siblings are threatened or disrespected like that, I will pound their bloody heads against a wall." Arthur smiled faintly after hearing that statement. At least his brother cares about him, loves him, and accepts him for who he is. He doesn't even care the differences they have. In his eyes, he doesn't see Arthur as an Omega or someone lower than him, to Alastair, Arthur is his younger brother, a member of his most treasured family and that's a reason enough to give everything in order to protect him. Arthur lower his head as his body feel a bit weak. To put up a brave front all the time, to fake smile and pretend that everything is alright. It can be draining. Sometimes, you need strength coming from someone who you trust and his older brother just give him that. With a peak of vulnerability, Arthur smile to himself and then finally lift his head to look at his older brother who return a warm, assuring grin. "I got ye back."

"Thank you.. Alastair."


	3. A Brief Hello

"You what?" Arthur's father lower his fork and table knife after the student share his experience in the University, this includes his encounter with his disrespectful Biology professor. However, instead of taking Arthur's side, the Alpha head of the household, scold him for talking back. It wasn't his place to stand against the lecturer, an Alpha male at that. Arthur was trained and raised by a traditional family who respects the Alpha , Omega , and Beta status of the society. To make it clear, if you're an Omega you have no right to ignore or debate against an Alpha's decision. Omegas are born to follow the rules laid out to them, to follow the leader whether if they're right or wrong. Challenging an Alpha will make them more aggressive since it's questioning their authority. Arthur knew that this would happen, but since everyone in the table are eager to hear how his day went, he has no choice but share what he experienced. Arthur lower his gaze with his hands clasp together on his lap while being scolded for what he did. He barely touch his food.

"I can't believe this.." Alastair said with disappointment in his voice. After he was assigned as a general for the Royalties, he rarely comes home to share dinner with his family. He resides in the Capital now with his very own residence, but he's determined to pick up Arthur from school every single day just to make sure that he's safe. This is the first time in months to have dinner with his family again, and the first time to hear his father trash mouth Arthur. "Do ye go through this everyday?" The question is directed to Arthur but his little brother remain quiet with his head hanging low. The eldest son is clearly unhappy about this and so he turn his gaze to his self-centered father. "He's ye son, how can ye treat him this way?"

"Yes, he is my son. Flesh and blood but an Omega. He must know his place and-"

"Know his place? He's part of this family, not a stranger ta be pressured on 'nd bound on rules! An Alpha in the family exist ta PROTECT everyone in it, 'nd ye failed in doin' that by scoldin' ye son for standin' up for himself! Ye should be proud of him instead, despite of bein' ridiculed of his birth status 'nd even challenged by a full grown Alpha, Arthur held his head high. I think ya treasure more what the society think than what ye own son gone through. Ye disgustin' pisspot. What if mum is in his position? Bein' look down because she's an Omega, I bet ye will bare ye fangs 'nd rip anyone's throats for her." Which is true, their father is highly protective when it comes to his wife but when it comes to Arthur, it was different. Perhaps it's about the disappointment of having an Omega child but to pressure Arthur, to make him feel like a trash every single day won't change that. He will be an Omega until the day he die. "If ye can't be a father ta him, I'll take Arthur with me. Come on, pack up ye things. We're leavin'."

Arthur hesitated at first, probably hoping that his father will show a little hit of care but to his dismay, the Alpha head remain quiet as if he enjoys the idea of Arthur leaving the household for good. His mother however, asked Arthur to stay and give his father a second chance, but the young one can only bare enough emotional stress. He hated the idea of leaving his mother behind, but he knows that his mother will be alright without him since she is completely loved - he knew that his father will treat her like a Queen as always for he loves her more than any. Sadly, he can't find the courage to love his Omega son.

Before this all happened, Arthur is living happily with his family until he graduated from High School and passed the training camp which lasted for two years. He's 20 years old, a perfect age for an Omega to start breeding in order to increase the survivability of human race. His father even went to look for a perfect Alpha to take care of Arthur, a good gene that compliment his son's but when Arthur announce to the family that he will pursue his studies further, his father drastically change. He became cold and distant from him, and even throw disheartening remarks about his skill such as he's only good for breeding, and his studies will lead him nowhere. Alastair already move out before the change happen. If only he discover this sooner, Arthur won't have gone through all the stress and self doubt.

Arthur went upstairs with his older brother while everyone else remain in the dining room, quietly eating. "I can't stay with you." Arthur said finally but he continue pulling out his clothes from his wardrobe and then shove it inside his luggage. "You live in the Capital.. Driving back and forth will be exhausting."

"Aye? But who told ye that ye will be stayin' with me?" Alastair said as he pick up Arthur's shoes to put it in a plastic bag for a quick hand carry. "Ye heard of the new dormitory built within ye University grounds?"

"Saw it actually.." And it was huge, high tech and expensive. He heard from Kiku that it's one of the best dormitories out there since it's run by an A.I. that can accommodate Omegas well. From security to clinical nature, Arthur will no longer worry about heating season. "Ye remember Mitchell?" Who wouldn't? He's Alastair's best friend during his University, a smart man who obtained his Engineering degree with flying colours. "He's one of the project leaders of the dorm, knowin' that, I'm confident ye will be safe there than stayin' here. Don't worry 'bout the expenses, I can cover it until ye graduate.. Just make sure ye kick those rowdy Alpha's arse out there 'nd pass with honors. Make the old man choke on his words, or better, give him a heart attack after seein' ye name in the top list of most influential Omega out there." More like, most insane Omega with his mad imagination about rebirth of Earth. "If ye ever get in trouble, call me."

Before Alastair and Arthur leaves the house, their father yell out and demand that they will stay and wait for his final decision. He needs to have a say about this and even claim that he has the right to decide about Arthur's future. Thankfully, the older brother set his foot forward and said that he's no longer under his father's influence. Alastair is a grown Alpha now and has the right to choose what he want for his life, and has the right to take an unclaimed Omega with him as long it's not against their will. On that matter, Arthur is more than willing to leave this place and his decision is final. With a few huge luggage and bags, the two march straight to Alastair's car to load it up and then leaves the manor before their father could chase after them.

* * *

Like in a dream. That's what Arthur felt when they arrive in the University's Omega Dormitory at 7 o'clock in evening. Alastair made a quick phone call to his friend, informing him that he will have Arthur register in the new place. Alastair's friend, Mitchell is more than happy to help. Upon their arrival, they are welcomed by Mitchell and some of the staffs of the said building to help with bringing the luggage into Arthur's new home. Mitchell, Alastair and Arthur a quick tour around the building while the staffs is preparing Arthur's room. It's such a surprise to see the feature of this simple looking building. It may physically look normal outside but inside it holds a lot of perks that will help greatly with Omegas who experience stressful life. The lobby have visiting areas, containing comfortable couches with coffee table on each set but of course there are cameras in this part of the building to assure the safety of the tenants. They have canteen inside the building as well and Arthur can see some Omega eating late dinner while others did their homework. Upon looking at the menu, Arthur duly noted the healthy set provided for them. Promoting a healthy diet.

"We have A.I. watching our tenants and will instantly inform our security if they notice something suspicious." Mitchell started, a huge smile on his face. "Second floor is the recreation area where tenants can relax and mingle with other residence, we also have books provided." By the sound of books, Arthur quickly tore his gaze from the delicious looking pudding to Mitchell. "I see that you're interested." Mitchell lightly chuckle. "But yes, we have a small library in the second floor, gym, and music room. As for rooms, we have huge ones that are shared by two to three tenants, some have two and solo occupants-"

"Arthur will take the single room of course, if there's vacancy."

"I figured that out already." Mitchell is aware on how protective Alastair gets and with that, he knows that this big brother will pick the solo room for his baby brother. "His room is being prepared as we speak- Ah, before we go to his room, I want you to sign a few things, lease purpose.. You know the drill."

"Bein' adult is strange." Alastair said to himself and Mitchell chuckle as he agree to that statement. While the two are busy with lease release, Arthur wander off to approach the glass window. He can see his University outside, standing tall under the fake looking sky. Life within the Dome is luxurious with all the privilege and advance technology but for how long?

"You changed a lot." Mitchell said quietly while Alastair sign each contract through the projector which appear from Mitchell's smartphone. With Alastair's index finger, he sign the agreement to finally claim the lease for his younger brother.

"We all change, Mitchell."

"..But do you still remember your promise?" Arthur turn around and caught Mitchell holding Alastair's hand. He can't hear their conversation but the way Alastair gaze at Mitchell, Arthur knew that there's something special there. Come to think of it, Alastair is still a single Alpha despite of being a full grown now. He have to settle down eventually.

After their private talk and signing of contract, the three of them finally took the portal that transport them to Arthur's floor. Within seconds, they reach the 24th floor of the building. Arthur's room is at the far end of the hallway, a perfect spot to view the sunset and sunrise. The room is big enough to accommodate eight people without feeling too cramped up or crowded. There's a living room, a separate room for Arthur's bedroom, bathroom and a small kitchen. Mitchell gave Arthur's cardkey and told him to register his fingerprint on the scanner for better security, Arthur did that right away before he explore his new home.

Sadly, Mitchell and Alastair can't stay for too long since it's getting late. Arthur's older brother needs to wake up early for work tomorrow and Mitchell have matters to take care. And so they bid their goodbyes and then Mitchell left. Alastair on the other hand remain for another 20 minutes to make sure that his younger brother feels comfortable.

"E-mail me."

"I will."

"Text if ye in trouble."

"Mhmm."

"Don't hesitate ta ask money-"

"I know." Arthur lightly laugh, it's nice to know that his brother cares so much. "Thank you, Brother.. For this and for everything else." Alastair playfully ruffle Arthur's hair before giving him a tight hug and then he stride across the room to reach the door. "You know.. You should ask him out." Alastair turns around with a confused look. "You like him.. Mitchell."

"Ye stick ye nose somewhere else." He said right away and Arthur quickly notice the redness of his brother's face.

* * *

Arthur woke up before 7 o'clock in the morning despite of staying up late last night to put his clothes and personal things away. He went straight into the shower, put on his uniform and then he watch the news as he eat a light breakfast. The news is about another case of missing Omega.. It became a highlight of the news lately since Omegas are decreasing each year but strangely these missing ones are those who are fertile but refused to be bred. On top of that, they're not pursuing their studies or plan on working for the government. The pattern is painfully obvious.. This kidnapper only targets healthy Omegas who refuse to contribute to the society.

"..It's the government, why can't they see that?" Arthur mutter to himself. Whenever there's a news about a missing Omega, the Royalties enter the scene. Wedding, gathering, arrival of a newborn, birthday, pointless celebration and many more just to rid the news off the screen. On cue, after the emergency news the Royalties announce that they have chosen a new King for the southern area of the country. Arthur roll his eyes at this before switching off the telly.

Bowl and spoon in the sink, Arthur left the flat after he grab his bag and coat which was provided by his older brother. An Alpha embedded fabric to hide the scent that Omega releases during heating, even if it's not Arthur's heating week it's a good way to avoid unnecessary attention from rowdy Alphas anyway. Schedule in hand, Arthur hurriedly walk into the University building until he spot his friends - who are unfortunately being bothered by three Alphas. One of them he recognize quite well.

"Frog.. Bothering my friends, I see?"

The man he named Frog is actually a frenchman with blonde, slightly long yet wavy hair. He's older than Arthur, and a graduating student from this University. Quite a surprise if you think about, taking that all he did is cause problems.

"You know these bastards, Arthur?" Lovi said as he continue to glare at the three, poor Feli is hiding behind his sibling.

"Yes.. Unfortunately.. They're my older brother's classmates during High School." His twin brothers to be exact, Dylan and Connor. The twins are now tied with their intended. "Now give me a good reason not to call your father and inform him that you're being rowdy yet again." Francis quickly raise both of his hands in defeat. "Mon ami, I think there's a mistake. We did not approach them to harass, actually Antonio wants to meet the feisty italian here." Come to think of it, Antonio has been staring at Lovi for sometime now as if he went to a trance. He probably sees a connection, or perhaps attracted to Lovi's scent. It's like what they taught to them in the two-year camp. When an Alpha found a suitable Omega, they will know by just taking in their scent. At that moment, it will be difficult for them to forget about it. In heat or not, the scent as described unique for these Alpha. Pulling them in.

This is not the first time that Arthur witness this. When his two twin brothers first met their intended, their behavior drastically change, close to Antonio's behavior now actually. Stunned, distracted, unaware of his surroundings.

"He's in love!" Gilbert laughs as if it's the most funny thing he ever witness. Not surprising though since this self absorbed bigot is certain that falling in love is a sign of weakness, and there's no way he will fall for anyone. He's too awesome for any Omegas out there and not to mention, it will take forever to find one that can handle his egotistical personality. Francis nudge Antonio to bring him back to Earth and the Spaniard lightly jump in surprise but after a few blink, he extend his hand at the grumpy Italian for a shake.

"H-Hola! Me llamo Antonio. Encantado de conocerte!" He said without thinking and then he flash a bright smile. Francis facepalmed so hard, they can all hear a smack while Gilbert burst out to laughter.

To hear their poor friend go full Spanish out of nervousness is something they didn't expect. Arthur made a face at the matter, albeit, feeling sympathetic. Arthur observe Lovi staring down at Antonio's extended hand and then back to that idiotic looking smile before he gingerly reaching to accept his courtesies. "Mi chiamo.. Lovino..." Now this is a surprise. This brighten up Antonio even more, especially when their hand connected. "eres nuevo aquí?"

"si…" Lovi said quietly but then Feli tug his sibling's arm and said that they will be late for class and so they quickly left, Arthur follow right behind them but when the Briton look over his shoulder, he notice that Antonio smiles to himself as he gaze down at his hand which Lovi held. Maybe.. Not all young Alphas are cruel and forceful after all.

* * *

In the advanced apartment they lived in, Alfred was able to change the wall screen to anything he wanted, it was set to match the dome's space views. Or well, the fake space views that is since they could barely see the real sky outside the dome- or so they were still told. Alfred stared at the stars dreamily. "Someone else who wants to learn to expand the land, to rebirth the Earth.." It was rare for someone to speak out boldly about it, but to Alfred it was wondrous.

There has to be more to this, a capped living, forced to mate with those you don't quite know, you've been introduced, schooled for half a year together then separated until appropriate breeding times for the Omega. Alfred knew that they would give them fertility medication too once their system began to be fully accepting of carrying a child. Alfred was student! Not a father, he couldn't do that- but worse, he could never leave someone who he did that to either. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"A better life for the future. A better life outside the dome, there's got to be rebirth out there… it's been so long, untouched by human hands- but… we should be caring for it. Loving this earth, not just a spot." After mulling over his thoughts, he finally let himself get some rest.

Morning came with a sharp bell from the school to wake everyone. Alfred sat straight up, messy haired and grumbling. He dragged himself to shower, freshen up. He stared in the window and didn't notice that there was a message on his phone. In fact, he forgot his phone at his bedside- even when he left for class.

The Alpha walked in his first class, scanning the group for a place to sit until- OH! It was that Omega- wait, what class was this again? Alfred couldn't even focus on that with the excitement rushing over him. He fast walked over to Arthur's table. He placed both hands down on the desk with a huge grin.

"HI! I'm Alfred, we were in the same class yesterday! I wanted to know more about your ideas for expanding the lands we live on—"

Poor Arthur. A bit startled. Since it's still early, he decide to use the table screen to make a quick look at the news for any new discovery outside the Dome. They have this local organization who conduct investigation about the barren land in hopes to find any signs of life. It's the very organization in the old world called NASA but instead of focusing on space, they study about their very own planet now. He was feeling a tad comfortable that Alphas can't catch his scent because of the clothing given to him, but it was short lived when a sudden wave of scent storm straight at him. It's not threatening or intimidating, it's more of the playful one which overly excited Alphas give off.

Before words could slip out from Arthur's lips, the intercom call out for someone.

"Alfred Jones." A cool voice called over the speaker system in the room and across the desk platforms. "Per capital regulations and protocols, you have been excused from classes this week. Please meet with your chaperone at the gates to escort you to the Capital."

Alfred froze and his face paled, he quickly pulled down his sleeve that marked his chosen and pulled back from the desk, turning and heading out the door.

Arthur notice the mark, and like carrying a heavy weight, the sunny man a few seconds ago became gloomy. He's intended to someone so how come he approached Arthur? Recalling what Alfred said back there, he told him that he wanted to hear more about his ideas in expanding the land they occupy. Could it be that they share the same interest? No, impossible.. Why would an Alpha be interested in that matter?

The class started shortly after that Alpha left but during the lesson, it was hard for Arthur to set aside the possibilities here. If that Alpha share the same ideas as Arthur then his chance of be taken seriously about this proposal will increase. It somewhat pisses him off about that matter where Omegas are taken for granted and their ideas set aside. But if it was said by an Alpha, they're considered as a genius, a bright breed that could lead this society to a brighter future… It doesn't matter, the important part is that there's someone out there who supports his idea and Arthur won't let this slip off but first, he needs to make sure that this man is not trying to pull his leg here. If he is who he think he was, he can answer this question easily.

"How can we preserve life?" Arthur sent a message through Alfred's smartphone, he obtain his contact details using the table screen. It baffles him to see Alpha's personal info posted out in the open while Omegas are locked and can only be obtained if sent by the owner itself like frightened creatures who can't be exposed in this monster like world.

* * *

Feeling embarrassed and a bit upset that he had to leave school for this, Alfred dropped his head some as he ducked out of the classroom. He passed his brother down the hall, his twin worriedly grabbing his arm to grab his brother's attention. It was odd for Alfred to not notice him, even by scent since as a sibling- a twin at that, they were imprinted to each other. Alfred stopped moving and turned to his brother, smiling, there was no reason for Matthieu to worry.

"Take care of our place for a bit, okay?"

"Where are you going, Alfred?" Matthieu asked with with concern. He stepped closer to his brother so not to block the hallway.

"I just have to go for the seasonal testing and all." Alfred smiled a bit more, hoping to bring his brother to relax about him having to leave. "I'll be back soon. I gotta stop by and grab my phone and bag before I go." Alfred pulled his brother into a hug and let him go with a pat. "Go! Second day of classes, don't be late to them, make a good impression." He turned and headed back down the hallway, hopping onto the moving track to take him towards the front entrance of the school.

On the other hand, Matthieu was feeling a bit flustered. His brother being swept away without prior knowledge, it worried him some. He hugged his electronic book close as he raced to his classroom, passing by someone with a sweet scent that even caught him, but when Matthieu turned to see who it was, all he could see was a group of people. He glanced around and turned down the next hall to get to his classroom.

As he stepped out of the school, Alfred sighed a bit. Chaperon just waiting for him as said, just as predictive. "I.. need to stop by my dorm. I forgot my phone this morning." The person nodded their head, seeing that this must have been the reason it was hard to contact Alfred.

They headed off to the dorm where Alfred gathered his things and his phone. From there he climbed into the transport vehicle that would automatically take him right to the Capital. He leaned back in his seat, finding the leather to be too outlandish and too uncomfortable. He unlocked his phone and brought up the hologram messaging service, where a new message shown. Arthur? He was actually emailing- wait, oh no, did Alfred offend him earlier? His heart raced in his chest, a sickness taking over him.

"Mister Jones, Please relax. This is nothing more than protocol. You are not in trouble or danger." The chaperon tried to calm the Alpha as Alfred's anxious pheromones began to seep from under his jacket. Embarrassed, Alfred apologized and opened the message on the screen, turning his device to private mode, where the message would come up on his glasses for him to see only. "How can we preserve life?" Alfred's eyes widened. He listened. Alfred hadn't scared him, instead the Omega was interested in Alfred's take on preserving life, just like how Alfred was interested in Arthur's views on it! A sense of relief based over him.

"Um.. is it okay if I study a bit on the ride?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Of course. I shall give you your space, Mister Jones. We will be arriving in approximately half an hour." The guide stood up and moved down the cabin to give Alfred some space as he said since the vehicle for travel was rather large. Alfred on the other hand tapped his smartphone to display the laser keyboard for him to type on. From there, he typed away his response. Since Arthur had initiated the message, Alfred was forwarded his contact details from it thankfully. The University did lock away Omega information in order to protect them since it had been known for Alphas to stalk Omegas that they become attracted to.

However this did not exclude some Omegas from taking the information for their own desires and stalking an Alpha whom they have become attached or attracted to. In either case, it can be scary. Alfred eyeballed the recipient, making sure that it was indeed Arthur then grinned to himself as he initiated writing back his response with an eager jitter in his hands.

* * *

 _[ W/N: Couldn't really decide which character should Alastair pair with so I decide to have an OC in for a brief appearance. There will be least famed characters appearing in later part such as Portugal, New Zealand, even Nyo!versions but unrelated to their original counter part, etc. just a heads up. ]_


	4. Insigna

_[ W/N: We used creative liberty on some characters. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the reviews! ]_

* * *

 _"Oh wow! I didn't think you'd actually message me! WOW, WOW! This is stellalunartastic! Okay! So first off, sorry for leaving suddenly after popping up on you, and second thanks for not brushing me off like one of those hyped Alpha types. That professor yesterday was totally rotten to you, he shouldn't be making you stand out in class simply because of your signa. Besides, I think he's wrong. The world outside the dome has been untouched. I don't believe that those who have ventured outside it have perished! We once all lived those lands, and if the radiation and nuclear waste hasn't attacked the dome, perhaps the half-life has expired. We could expand. Slowly if needed, adding on just outside the domes, we have drones! They can build new housing structure, a new dome if we must and expand out, rebuild the earth, give her the nurturing she needs. If we destroyed it, it's our responsibility to care and mend it back together. You're right. We're running out of resources, space. Omega signa is significantly diminishing- why? Something is hurting our race- it's us. Omegas are sensitive to change, their bodies and senses cannot take the overload of stress or the cognition of abuse and yet more and more go missing, and more children are found to be sterile from birth. We're killing ourselves. And-"_

Alfred looked over his glasses at the chaperon he seemed calm, Alfred could get away with it. Bad mouthing the Capital was seen as something bad unless you were a part of politics, but since this was a school messaging and already listed as a private, thank you Arthur, Alfred could get away with it. He shifted in his seat and looked out the window. They were high above the towns and settlements, a few trees scattered below, just enough to help with the regulation of oxygen in the dome, the rest of it was done by the geologist chemists regulated in the Capital's facilities. He watched the ground zoom by, Alfred sighed and began typing again.

 _"-The Capital's royal family and elected parliament are doing nothing about it. They make it like an award to be born of good reproduction genes, traits. They ship you off away from your family, pair you with someone you don't know and celebrate that you are to reproduce for them. It's unnatural. We're already heading full force towards calamity as you stated. I want to make the world breathe again. With real green grass and trees, like in the photos and videos from the past! Where storms were romantic, wind was freeing, the Earth and weather kissed you naturally. We became a virus, and the Earth is sick. We need to become the medicine to take care of it."_

"Excuse me, but we have arrived. They are awaiting you now. Lets not delay any longer." Alfred sent his message, cleared his glasses, and locked his phone before getting up from his spot and stepped out of the transport vehicle to the warmer and brighter Capital. The air seemed lighter, easier to breathe, everyone was smiling almost eerily happy. Sadly, Alfred had gotten used to this. He stepped up to the gate and rolled back his sleeve to show the insignia of his chosen Alpha mark. The computer scanned it and identified him, letting Alfred pass inside. "This way please." Alfred stepped onto the moving gate, holding the handle and was transported off to another part of the building. ' _Alpha routine testing_ ' said the sign he passed. Alfred nearly felt his blue eyes roll into his skull. What? Was he suddenly going to become less of a optional mate? Boy, that would be the day.

* * *

That very morning. Gilbert was woken up by his family butler, a 68 year old Beta male, and has been serving the Beilschmidt family for many years. And like any other butler, he takes care of the household, including the very owner of the manor. With his white gloved hand, he lightly knock on the door before he spoke, his voice is proper and gentle like moonlight despite of having a German accent.

"Master Gilbert, your father wants to talk to you. He's waiting in his office." It's early but Gilbert is pretty much awake but remained on his bed for hours now with his telly tuned in a morning news, highlighting a rumored resistance against the government. He's not paying attention though, media enjoy seasoning a hearsay for the sake of gaining views. Gilbert is contemplating about his life, thinking about his future and most importantly, the possibilities of holding a family of his own. As an Alpha, there's no greater responsibilities than having people to protect or call as your own. It is also an Alpha's duty to give whatever his family require such as a strong shelter, food on their table and leisure to keep their children and partner happy. So far.. He's not doing pretty well in terms of preparation. He still have a year in the University before he could officially find work. Gilbert is doing pretty _awesome_ in academic but the idea of working for someone kinds of ruin his expectation. He's too _awesome_ to follow someone's orders, if any, he'll gladly be the one who gives the command.

Still in his sleeping attire, which is just his white bottom pajamas. He drag himself off the bed then tirely walk towards the office. His wild hair sticking up in thousand direction but he didn't bother fixing it. Rubbing off the tiredness from his eyes, he opens the door without knocking and then walks over to the comfortable seat with velvet cushion. Gilbert's appearance didn't bother his father - actually, he's not worried about Gilbert in general, including his personality since in his younger days, Gilbert is pretty much like him. An exact duplicate. A true Beilschmidt.

" _Vater_ , you called?" He drop his ass on the couch and then he slouch poorly while a leg dangle on the armchair.

"I see that you're doing perfectly good at school." His father said while looking at the screen protector. A list of academic subjects and grades floats in front of him. Gilbert's records obviously, and his performance is superb as ever, but there are written notes at the end of his record such as warnings or advises, highlighted with red font. Misbehaving in school ground , smoking in the lavatory , Cutting Classes and many others. His father turn a blind eye. Behavior is not important. He send his son to the University to learn, nothing more. "I have decided to hand the family business over to you after your graduation." Gilbert's red eyes that was scanning the room is now focus on his father. Surprised. "Do you actually think that I will let you work for somebody else? _Nein_ , I sent you to school to have proper knowledge so you can handle the business without any problem - or relying on someone."

"Even without studying, I can best whatever scholars you hire, _Vater._ You know that my heart belongs to the business we have." Which is true. Ever since Gilbert became aware of the world, he starts building his own creation. The Beilschmidt family owns the biggest Engineering industry within the Dome. They're the first one to introduce the solar powered flying cars, high voltage solar battery, environment friendly gadgets and many more. To be safe, whatever technology you can find within the Dome has a mark of the Beilschmidt. They are the core creators of these items. Think of it like the old world computer.. The famous Acer or Dell company creates many laptops being used by millions of people but inside that very laptop contain one core.. The Intel. Whatever brand is written in the outside, the Beilschmidt's product is the source of its power. The A.I., the brain of the creation. It takes high intellect and logic to create such masterpiece and the Beilschmidt is known for their mad mind. Geniuses if you call it. Gilbert took not two but three degrees in the University which he easily destroy without the need of attending classes everyday.

" _Ja_ , I know but in our society we need a proof that you are indeed knowledgeable in the field. I know you hate going to school but we have to bend over until we get the go signal. For you, that would be your diploma."

" _Vater,_ I'm not the type who bends over. I drive." He snicker and his father lightly laugh at his son's unexpected statement. "And I'm too _awesome_ for that but you're right.. I do hate some of the rules here, but I have to follow until I'm right on the top."

"Even _awesome_ people has to make sacrifices." His father said with a smile.

"Alright. I will fill in your position and take care of the family business, you deserve a long vacation after many years of hard work but _Vater_.. I want Ludwig to be part of this."

"He is part of the plan. He will become the vice president-"

" _Nein_." Gilbert shakes his head and then unhook his leg from the armchair. His expression serious, and by doing so made his resemblance to his father's more evident. Elbows on his knees as he lean forward and his clasp hands tuck underneath his chin. His red eyes fierce as it remain lock on his father's own and then slowly he said, with determination in his voice. "Make him Co-President."

"..Are you sure about this? Ludwig studies a different field which is not rele-"

" _Ja_ , it's fine." He said as he wave a hand to dismiss the doubts and questions. He lean back against his seat again with the very same awful position that can lead to back pain later on but he didn't care. His bones are stronger than any mammoth after all the fist fight he went through in his lifetime. "I can teach him or carry the company all by myself with his name tagged along. I want to secure Lud's future as well.. He's my younger brother, I have to look out for him, _ja_? It's to secure the family business as well.. If ever something happens to me, Luds can take over right away without your board buddies sniffing in and claim what we have." Gilbert made his decision and once he get to this point, it's near impossible to reason out to him. And so his father let out a sigh in defeat, at least Gilbert cares so much about his younger brother's well-being. "Alright, you and Ludwig will take over our family business."

"That settles it then." With a smile, Gilbert straighten up then venture towards the door as he explain to his father that he needs to leave for school.

"Gilbert." When the albino heard his name, he turn around to look at his father while a hand remain on the doorknob. "You have the right to decide and I am in no position to force this into you.. But I would suggest that after you graduate, you will start looking for a mate. To have children will assure your position, including the future of our family business. I'm not rushing you, Ludwig is determined to find his own place in the society and no doubt he will look for a partner later on. I am worried about you, son.. I hate to see you grow old without a family of your own."

"I know.. And jeez, ya really wanna be a grandpa right away? That's so _unawesome_." Gilbert said with a light laugh and his father return it with a chuckle.

"Please, Gilbert. I'm _awesome_ itself before anyone knows what _awesome_ is."

* * *

In his car. The driver drove carefully in the long freeway. There are roads overhead like overpass but it connects to tall buildings and floating ones. This is one of the greatest invention of the Beilschmidt. The use of magnetic force to keep the buildings afloat to increase the density of their Dome. Since the ground is already full of houses, and buildings alike, it's only logical to build tall towers. The flying cars still need roads to keep the balance and to keep order in the air traffic. Cars can't fly without it anyway since these no-tire cars can only travel over it. The idea was brought from the old world which they call _Maglev (Magnetic Levitation)_. After they travel a few yards, they enter a car tower that elevates their vehicle to the overpass, it serves like an elevator to reach the freeway which is a 200 feet off the ground for fast travel. The car drove out from the elevator then slowly the driver enters the fast lane. With high speed the car drive along with the traffic, so fast that Gilbert's coffee in his cup tilt to the side. No spill of course since the travel is smooth, unlike in the old days where roads are bumpy and bothersome.

On his way to the University, Gilbert wonder if he will ever reconsider having a partner. His father didn't force him but he wanted the old man to be content with his life. Gilbert wanted to return his kindness and hard work - it wasn't easy to raise his two sons by his own and the loneliness must have been difficult for him. Gilbert's mother passed away after giving birth to Ludwig, ever since that day their father refuse to find another partner. He loves her very much to the extent he would spend hours just to look at the portrait of his wife. To find such love is very rare.. In this sick community, the higher ups only cares about the population and having good breed. Fixed marriage is not uncommon since many wanted to preserve good breeding in the family - the love part comes last these days. Gilbert let out a sigh when the driver informed him that they have arrived and so he grab his bag then stepped out from the vehicle.

"Zou look gloomy, _mon ami_." Ah, Francis. He forgot that the French lives a few blocks away from the University. Lucky for him that he didn't experience long commute like Gilbert here.

Francis Bonnefoy, he is currently promised to someone. His family owns the best brewery in the Dome - they even have a huge field for veins to produce premium wine and other liquor. Expensive wines are the best and can only be afford by wealthy people, in which explains why the Bonnefoy is one of the known and richest wine company in this territory. Ever since he was a boy, his parents already found a perfect partner for him. He has yet to meet this person however since both family agreed that the meeting will be pushed after Francis graduated from the University. They want to assure that the Alpha have proper education before they let their Omega child enter his life. Francis hates the idea obviously since he's the man who believes about love! A romantic Alpha he was, rather choose the right Omega for himself, not someone who his parents monitored and studied. In Gilbert's perspective, Francis will love the intended Omega anyway since the Frenchman loves anyone without conditions. He wanted everyone to feel loved and accepted, to feel treasured and appreciated. For short, he's a flirtatious man.

"Just tired, nothing to worry about." Gilbert said as he walk next to his friend. Thankfully the Frenchman didn't push on.

"Antonio already left for his early class- _Merde_! I forgot zhat I have literature!" He screech. "I'll go ahead! Talk to zou after class." No longer in his usual flawless poise, Francis flail as he hurriedly rush into his class that is almost over.

Gilbert will be having his industrial robotics class today that is located at the second building. Students quickly notice him as he enters the hall. This is a usual occurrence which he has to endure every single day due to his skin complexion, hair color and rare crimson eyes. He's like a walking demon, ready to tackle whoever dare to stand before him. Thankfully the awkward attention was cut short when the school bell ring, releasing the first class for the morning. People rush out from their room to head straight to their next class, others to the library or to the canteen. On his way to his robotics class however, his sensitive nose caught a sweet scent.

There are Omegas who have distinctive scent with them like a signature to find the right mate. Gilbert caught many kinds before but it never bothers him - except for this one. It smells fresh, sweet like chocolate or honey but not too strong. There's gentleness with it like carefully woven fabric of softness pressed against your cheek. In this matter, Gilbert felt like there's a hand caress his face with an angelic touch - it draw out his breath, leaving him breathless. His hurried pace came to a full stop and then quickly he turns around to find the person who owns the scent.. But with this huge wave of people, it was impossible for him to spot the person. Although he did notice an individual with golden hair and a single strand sticking up with a looped end.

* * *

While his brother was dealing with all of these tests, blood, other bodily fluid, endurance, even intelligence; Matthieu had finished his classes for the day and had been in the virtual library for some time, picking out hologram clips for his brother to study from, or at least for Matthieu to make notes for Alfred. Since Alfred was missing school time, Matthieu thought as his twin it should be his responsibility to help Alfred keep up his grades and to keep up with the classes at least. With his arms full, the wavy haired blonde scurried out of the school, heading towards the dorms, but just at the school steps he slammed into someone unknowingly. The holo-chips scattered down the stairs and Matthieu's glasses followed. He squinted, hoping to clear up the blurriness of his sight while apologizing. See, he had been reading one of the chips on his glasses instead of not watching where he was walking.

As he reached for his glasses he noted a blurry hand picking them up and gently placing them on Matthieu's nose, even tucking the frames behind his ears. As it was done, the Beta was able to pick up the flowery scent of this person, attractive, yes even to a Beta as himself. It was obvious that these were the attraction pheromones of an Alpha. "I'm sorry, Hologlasses are great for everything but walking, heh." Matthieu nervously picked up a few of the holo-chips and found the rest were handed to him while the other laughed with a flare of a flirt.

" _Non_ , It iz I whom should be watching out. For ze cute ones who bump into _moi_." Oh, a French descendant. Matthieu adjusted his glasses and looked up finally to find a blonde man, older than he, but not much, his smoldering gaze could send an Omega off into a dream date with him from just a look. Luckily, Matthieu was a Beta, sort of like a neutral in this world. Some believed that Betas were failed to fully form in the womb, or less than Omegas or Alphas.

"O-oh, no surely, I was at fault. I'm sorry if I caused any problems. I should be on my way now."

"Oh no, please, tell _moi_ your name?" The Alpha reached out to stop Matthieu, but he continued to walk away, feeling rather embarrassed that he took a spill in front of the school, but he did called back that his name was Matthieu Williams.

The way that Alpha earlier had gazed at him left Matthieu feeling a little unsure of himself. He was listed as a Beta due to his parent's influence on the University board, what's more was it was safer according to his father. His clothing was specialty made by his father to add to his protection and all this because Alfred begged for Matthieu to stay with him in the large chosen dorm that he was given. The silly Alpha never liked being alone for too long. Without the security of the Omega dorms, it would have been dangerous for Matthieu to walk about as an exposed Omega. And so they hid him under scent blocking clothing, a Beta listing on the school roster, and by Alfred's side since the Alpha twin's scent was overpowering at times.

Without Alfred though, Matthieu felt a little unsure of their arrangement. His senses were sharper today, catching a lot of new people, but that one scent from earlier. It was different, and thinking back made his heart dance. With the holochips all out of order in his arms, Matthieu hurried back to the chosen dorms and slipped inside Alfred's room, bolting the door shut behind him. He dumped the material on the table and wearily walked towards Alfred's room, the door sliding open just by his presence. With a resigning sigh, the blonde fell onto his brother's bed with a faceplant and just laid there. It wasn't long before there was a pattering sound followed by Alfred's door sliding open again.

 _"Matthieu, welcome home. Your daily routine has changed, should this be noted for future?"_ The twin raised his head a little and looked at the door. There standing on his hind feet was a two and a half foot stuffed white bear. Matthieu's specialized A.I. system was programed into it; the fluffy exterior was just because he loved soft things.

"No, It has just been a rough day.." Matthieu sat up some.

 _"According to the tracking calendar and today's calculations of pheromone output, you are approaching your designated time. Shall we make arrangements"_ The bear tilted his head rather cutely, it made Matthieu just want to hug him for a few hours- ah, right that was probably from the fact he was getting close.

"Mm, I noticed that. Kumajiro, would that cause me to sense certain pheromones in the school more sharply?"

 _"Yes and no. You and your brother have reached the age of seeking a mate, your senses will be more in-tuned with finding that who calls to your evolutionary traits and your maternal will seek out that which is paternal."_ The little bear informed, pulling out a blanket from the pack he had dragged with him once Matthieu's arrival home had switched him on. _"From your father. As you have no mate protocol, he has made it with both your mother and brother's scent signifiers."_ As always. Matthieu sat up and took the blanket from Kumajiro and let the bear climb on the bed and then sit in his lap per his settings. Matthieu folded the blanket, placed it behind his head and flopped back on his back to stare at the ceiling- he pulled a face. One day they had been here and Alfred had already changed the ceiling to that strange old night sky they had seen as children in older archives on a computer. The space that was seen from Earth before the abundance of satellites and the attempt of space living in 2100.

Matthieu rolled on his side and closed his eyes. Even though he was surrounded by the lingering of Alfred's scent, a comfort for one who was a twin of an alpha, he couldn't help but remember the hallway. Walking past someone with that bittery sweet scent similar to hops.

 _"Shall I contact the school for an absence report?"_

"No, I need to gather the materials for Alfred as well. I prefer doing it in person, no offence, eh?"

 _"I am a machine, I cannot take offence. It is completely logical to wish to take care of these things in person, it is also in your upbringing to take matters in your own hands. It is a prideful quality of the Jones and Williams."_ Ah yes, Alfred and Matthieu their children take up different last names. It was a common aspect in this world now where families have one child takes the name of one parent and another to take the other parent's name. It was so to bring more names into the world after the downfall of humans. However this prideful trait that he and his family shared, it could be seen as bone headed. Matthieu sighed and sat up slowly, the tubby bear rolling off of him and onto the floor smoothly.

"Okay, I should organize the holochips." Matthieu walked out of the room, blanket over his shoulders while he settled on fixing up notes for his brother to come back to.

* * *

 _"Hold out your arm please."_ The A.I. said in a monotone voice, one Alfred had become numb to. He did as asked, holding out his arm as a robotic arm came and took his blood within seconds. _"Next arm please."_ He lifted his left arm this time and a clear shot was given. Now there wasn't really any pain from it, but Alfred wasn't crazy about knowing he was poked with needles. He shivered a bit and the A.I. took up on it. _"Please relax, we are almost done here and the next room is warmer."_ Well, not the exact reason that Alfred had shivered, but now that he thought about it, these blood vial rooms are rather cold to prevent the growth of bacteria. He pulled a face and grunted his response. He just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. The straight clean walls, everything white and only the A.I. to keep him company- he even had his glasses taken away!

With a pluck of a hair from his head, Alfred was finished in that room and guided out the opposite door. Fresh clothing appeared in the laundry window for Alfred, folded too neatly for him. He grabbed the shirt, shook it out and pulled it on before continuing with the rest of the clothing. He snapped the collar in place and turned to the mirror- all red. A color listed as being dominate, demanding, for Alphas. The door slid open, an escort waiting for him, a real person this time.

"We hope the A.I. testing took well care of you." The gestured the way out for Alfred and he walked by their lead down the hall.

"As always, yes." He said dully as they walked. From here out there were different courses that could happen. More testing, letting the alpha relax in his room stay, even meeting with his mate if she was in the area. Alfred didn't know. They led him into a casual meeting room. A small coffee table with a couch, two arm chairs, a hologram fireplace, and a fake window that could play an outdoor scene to please. Alfred closed his eyes, yes; there was a faint smell of scent detergent, a cleaner to eliminate the scents of other Alphas or Omegas. Alfred knew it well since his father washed all of his clothing line in it before adding in the scent barrier or scent additive for those whom need care (omegas in heat or being away from their comfortable partners for a long period of time). Alfred had become quite aware of this scent; they were sterilizing this room for comfort? No, to enhance the scents of those whom would entertain its four walls. Alfred looked to the person who had escorted him- a Beta.

"Please resign to comfort here while awaiting the arrival of miss Emma Cecelia." Of course, it was going to be a meeting. Alfred sighed in disappointment; sure he knew that the lady lived in the Capital, but to actually be at the facility during Alfred's season check? It's not even like their mating seasons had lined up yet, they hadn't spent enough time with one another for that to happen. This must be their attempt to get Alfred and CeCe's cycles to line for possible mating to happen for premium results as these facilities are always seeking the best possible outcomes. Alfred sat down in one of the armchairs, not going anywhere near that couch- who knows what or who has been on it. It had been a long day already, just sitting in the rather comfortable chair, Alfred felt like he was sinking in comfort, as if he could just fall asleep there. Maybe he could close his eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur return to his flat after his last class for today. He feels exhausted with all the information shove up inside his head, but he took recordings and notes during the class to study later on. _'Good Day, Arthur'_. That would be his A.I., Victoria. His older brother, Alastair, programmed her to assist Arthur's daily life. The room have its own A.I. built-in but since Alastair is overly protective, as usual, asked his friend to have his own created A.I. installed instead. It's the very same one Arthur have back home, and that made him feel more at ease knowing that his privacy is perfectly hidden.

"Hello, Victoria." The Briton said as he left his bag next to his study table and the front door automatically locks up.

 _'You have an e-mail, addressed from Alfred F. Jones. Would you like me to read its contents?'_

"Yes.. But make sure that no one listens. No recording, no temp clips." The A.I. understood his restrictions, and with that, Victoria went to safe mode. She then read the content with human-like reading pattern, a hundred times better than the old A.I. voice in the old world. While listening, Arthur made himself a cup of tea and next to him a microwave like device open up automatically to reveal his snack, strawberry cake. Victoria knows what he likes depending on his mood, which she can easily scan.

Word by word it burns into Arthur's mind what Alfred explained to him. About the danger of having an overly populated Dome, the possibilities of living outside and bringing back life to mother earth! If this man is trying to prank him or make fun of Arthur's ideas, he must say that this man did a lot of research for that pity reason. So no, this man is clearly not playing games or trying to bait Arthur to liking the him. And the way Alfred gaze at him back in that classroom is different - not to mention his scent. It didn't show any malice or trying to dominate the Omega, he was actually.. Excited, happy. More evident by the way he wrote his message. A tad overwhelming but genuine nevertheless.

 _'Do you want to send a reply?'_

"Yes. Send him.. _'We'll talk soon'._ And Victoria? Delete the message and leave no trace of it."

 _'A New Message came through. Address from Alfonse Adnan'_

"Read."

 _'The Resistance is ready and waiting for your-'_

"Stop.."

 _"Should I delete this message as well?"_

"No, I'll take it from here.. Tch, what do they want now?" The Resistance. Arthur just moved in this dormitory and yet they're brave enough to send him a direct message. They're putting his life in the line here! Arthur's feature harden as he walk into his room with haste, leaving his cup of tea on the counter table.


	5. Downtown

_[ W/N: Wow! We review section explode on Chapter 4. We're happy to know that you're enjoying the story so far. Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy! ]_

It was near dinnertime when Alfred woke up. He rubbed his eyes trying to figure out if CeCe had just not arrived or was turned away because Alfred was asleep. As his blue eyes adjusted to the room, he saw a blonde gazing at him, very close. Alfred jolted to life and pressed his back against the chair. CeCe was there, had been there for a bit it seemed and moved the chair closer to Alfred's to watch him.

"H-hello! I didn't realize, how long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours." She said calmly and smiled at him with a tilt of her head, her soft short blonde hair press up against her cheek. She's still sporting that ribbon to hold back her hair as usual, but today she's using green. Alfred quietly note that she must have a complete set of coloured ribbons.

"I.. see, you should have woke me up. Heh, sorry." Alfred tried to compose himself as CeCe stood up and pushed her chair back in place. She then called out to the A.I. in the room to bring the dishes up. Instantly the table opened and their dinner with romantic lighting appeared in the room. Alfred rolled his eyes. All this fake set up, it never changed the fact that neither of them did it, there was no heart in it, no feelings. Well, at least on Alfred's part. CeCe always was for being with Alfred, because he was handsome- or so he heard. Alfred had a lot of qualities, but she never wanted to hear about his future plans unless it had to do with how he was going to be a provider.

"Alfred… I heard you're going to University."

"Yes, I've said so since we first met." Alfred said calmly, sipping the sweet drink that was provided. Gross to him, it was to increase their pheromonal attraction. "I'm studying Bioengineering and Life preservation."

The woman sighed, "You're pushing our family back you know. I was expecting to have already started our family."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling tired, more so than usual. "I've always planned for University…"

"But you never invited me to come live in the dorms with you. We are of age, and I am your intended mate, Alfred. I know for a fact the Chosen dorms are written around chosen's living together, the mates."

"My brother lives with me." Alfred dismissed quickly.

" _I_ am your mate."

Again he rubbed his nose. "What time is it?" The A.I. responded then quickly interjected.

" _Stress endorphins, and seasonal changes have been marked in the Alpha in this room. We recommend Alfred Jones to retire for the evening as blood work indicates these abnormalities as well."_

Abnormalities- Matthieu. Alfred stood up from his spot and walked quickly out of the room via the sliding door, which snapped shut behind him, leaving a very frustrated CeCe behind. The ground moved to lead Alfred to his room. He walked inside and instantly pulled out his phone and called his brother.

Matthieu had fallen asleep on his desk, when the phone rang, Kumajiro answered for him. _"Alfred. Matthieu is feeling weak and is currently resting, may I be of assistance?"_

Alfred gave a small sigh on the other line, no wonder he was feeling stressed, he saw Matthieu earlier in the morning, the pheromones probably stuck to him and stressed Alfred from leaving his close Omega sibling during his pre-heat. "Is he going to be okay?"

" _It is a normal heat. I will fulfill my duty in being his aid."_ The A.I. responded as it should, but Alfred still felt stressed about the ordeal.

"Okay.. uh.. Okay. I'm going to call a friend there on campus, if someone stops by as them to identify. Do NOT let any strange Alpha into the room, activate the protocol on the dorm's build in A.I. system in the room." Alfred instructed.

Kumajiro's eyes lit up some, data whizzing over his eyes. _"Protocol has been activated."_

"Okay.. Okay, my friend is an Omega. I'm just going to ask him to check up—"

" _Sir, that is unadvised as your parents wishes for him to remain hidden."_

"Look look, it's one person, he won't tell anyone, okay?" Alfred kicked off the slippers from the facility and fell back on his bed, pulling a face as he stared up at the ceiling. It showed rolling wheat. He found it calming. "Okay, take care of him Kumabear."

" _Yes sir."_ Alfred hung up and looked at his phone where Arthur Kirkland's data popped up at the slight tap of his finger. He leaned over the bedside and found a small device, turning it on.

" _Yes, Alfred?"_

"Proxy my call so it can't be traced by this facility, scramble the A.I. in this room."

" _Activating…. System is ready."_

An easy way to get around the listening devices and the control they tried to hold over the Chosen. Staying here meant they had a minimum call list allowed. Only his parents, the school professors, and his brother were on the allowed. Other than that, calls were blocked, scanned, and brought to the attention to the one who placed it as a breach of protocol.

"Call Arthur Kirkland."

" _No response."_

"Mm.. leave a message."

" _Recording."_ Came a different voice.

"Hey, this is Alfred Jones. I'm sorry if this seems out of the blue and strange… My brother. I need a favor, could you stop by my dorm, the chosen dorms, dorm J4. My twin brother, Matthieu lives there with me. He's… an Omega. Don't let the scent fool you. I just want to make sure he's okay. I'm stuck in the Capital until the end of the week, and he's in his pre… All alone and it's never been where he's alone. I just want to make sure he's safe." Alfred sighed a little. "Sorry sorry-! I just am a worried brother and he's not gonna tell me anything, and his A.I. is completely loyal to him. I would appreciate it… and I would owe you. Anything, you name it. You can't call me, but you can message, my A.I. will intercept it. Thanks…. Really, thank you if you do this for me.." He hung up and flopped his arm back on the bed.

"I hate this place."

" _Sir."_

"Right.. okay. Deactivate the scramble." There was a beeping sound, the device that Alfred had deactivated.

* * *

"I told you to never contact me while I'm inside my house or in school grounds." Arthur said disappointedly as he stare outside through the window and his very thin mobile phone pressed up against his ear. He's using a high proxy line for this call to secure their conversation and to protect himself from any trouble. "I got your e-mail but next time stick with the traditional way of communicating. We don't know who's lurking in the interweb these days and with all the kidnappings, it won't take long until the government start checking every private e-mails flying in and out- Alfonse, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here.. Sorry, I want to listen to your voice and not interrupt." Arthur's face became stern after hearing that. He's talking about something important here that can preserve their survival but the man in the other side of the line only focus on his needs. Arthur is indeed flattered that the other enjoy listening, but does he even understand what he's trying to say here? "Arthur, you're right about them." Alfonse said finally. His voice sounds low through the line which is enough to reflect his real age. He's a few years older than Arthur, a drop out from Technical and Engineering degree but he voluntarily left the University without a word. He discovered something during his years of study inside that building and now he's finding a way to prevent it. He disappeared without a trace until the nation announce him dead and his family convinced that he's indeed gone. Little they know that Alfonse is hiding, keeping his profile low until it's safe to merge out as a different person. He changed his name, have himself registered in the database as a normal citizen, and with all the other legalization taken care of, his plan is slowly moving forward to have the Dome occupants open their eyes to see the truth.

Arthur is one of those people who he convinced to join his cause. To fight against the government and bring equality to every residents of the Dome. To stop the lies, to stop their abuse of power and put a rightful leader in that very throne. Alfonse is determined that he can change things for the better - all he needs now are people who are loyal, and holds the same dedication. He told Arthur what he saw during his time in the University, showed him proof, and the Omega didn't hesitate joining him after that. It has been nine months since they first meet and now he consider Arthur as one of the most valuable member of his group. "They continue to hunt down Omegas who aren't willing in taking part of the breeding program. According to our resources, they will be hunting down a few later this evening."

"I see.. Let's meetup and have this conversation face to face. It's too risky to have it in the line.. I'll meet you in the same place in 15 minutes." Arthur never enjoy the thought of attacking the government. They did contribute many good features that increase their survival within the Dome, but to have Omega bred by force is something he cannot forgive. He joined this hidden organization not because he wanted to become a leader, it's because he crave for equality.

Once things are settled, Arthur can openly share his ideas to his fellowmen regarding the revival of Earth. No, Alfonse isn't aware of Arthur's true motive. Even if he did told the other, Alfonse will surely brush off his mad idea of stepping out the walls. Arthur knows, Alfonse have said something about it before, on how it was a waste of resource to send someone outside to explore. Then again, Alfonse adores, love him as soon as his eyes landed on, as soon as the Briton spoke with that sweet accent and was charmed by the magic of his unblemished manner. Alfonse is an Alpha, a full grown one at that and has yet to find a partner. He's certain however, that Arthur will be his Queen in his new created world.

You can say that Arthur is taking advantage of this to have his own gain. It's not like he's forcing himself into Alfonse - the Alpha rebellion leader is willing to roll over just to get Arthur's attention, that alone is enough for Arthur to take a step forward and hold the reins. If things goes well and they manage to overthrow the current rule, the new leader of Dome might consider venturing out to find a way in reviving the Earth.

Wearing a dark brown coat embedded with Alpha scent, Arthur venture out from the building that late afternoon. He took a cab which is navigated by an A.I. and then set his destination to the Downtown.

On his way there, he gaze outside through the transparent roof, observing the constantly changing image of the sky. Right now it's showing the blue sky with beautifully shaped and moving clouds, at night they sometimes show meteor shower or a sky littered with different colour and many others. But the images shown is nothing but lies and created. The only way to find out what's real is to step out from this Dome and become free. Who knows what lies beyond the walls, and what kind of life is waiting for them out there. He blink when the sky view disappear from his sight as the car enter the tunnel which leads to the the set of car elevators. He's not heading up to the freeway, no, this one is heading underground.

The Downtown. As the surface is flooded with wealthy and privileged citizens, the downtown is the place for those who cannot afford to have their own house or go to private school. Underneath the Dome is a huge city for middle to low class. There are tall buildings within this cave that was supported with strong beams which is now converted to condominiums that will accommodate the rapid growth of population.

Heavy factories can be found as well but there's minimum to no pollution coming out from it. Citizens of the Downtown can go to the surface anytime as long as they have passport and valid reason to visit the area. Many goes there for work, others to relax and enjoy the scenery and some testing their luck in entering the breeding program to become one of the privileged citizen. The government implemented the said program for those who are willing. If an Omega or Alpha passed the screening, they will then undergo through the breeding for 5 to 10 years and within that year they will live in the surface with all accommodation taken care of. They will be protected, housed, given healthy food and other necessities that are hard to obtain for an individual who works below minimum salary. An easier way out from rags then live a life in riches. All they have to do is bred with their chosen partner and then give off their child to the wealthy family who cannot have their own. To make it simple, a baby maker. All for humanity's survival.

But lately, more of the Omega and Alpha from the Downtown refuse to take part of the program. The thought of giving away your own child is twisted and sickening. They're not animals that the government can breed with other for a good product to sell of.. These people are humans! The number of people who take part of the program decrease drastically after a few years. Even though they have reached over 2 million citizen, the government are not satisfied of the number just yet. That is why they start abducting Omegas to forcefully breed them - such claim has yet to be put in public and proven but Alfonse have long discovered the truth.

He have seen it with his very own eyes during his life in the surface. After that event, his life took a full degree turn which lead him to reborn as a rebellion leader.

Arthur lock his gaze at the view as the car descend using the elevator. It's transparent wall shows the breath taking sight of the underground city where he can see millions of lights in this gigantic cave. It's like being in a different world, a complete opposite of the surface which is full of trees and greens while the underground is all soil, metal, concrete and lights. The oxygen level is safe at least, and the water clean to keep the citizen healthy and able to build their own greenhouses for planting. Aside from factories, greenhouses and tall residential buildings. Downtown also offer entertainment.. Casinos for those who enjoy gambling, pubs, entertainment, all that cause noise, leisure and wants can be found here. It even have a Red Light district for those who crave for bodily contact or temporary companionship. Betas work there, and Omegas who are barren.

Arthur arrive to his location, a small restaurant within the city. Thanks for his coat embedded scent, his presence was ignored and let him venture around without problem. He soon spotted Alfonse inside, occupying the very same table whenever they have a private conversation.

He's a tall Alpha with a promising body build. His hair brown and Arthur is still bothered by that double hair curl that rest down by Alfonse neck, and on top of his head sits a red fez hat. Olive-skinned and his eyes, green just like Arthur's but darker like an untouched thick forest. A man who possess an exotic beauty indeed.

"Arthur." He said with his natural low voice, standing up to give the Omega a firm embrace and then proceed to pulling out a seat for him. As soon as Arthur sits the food and drinks arrive. Everyone in this restaurant are part of his organization, making this conversation secure and private. A safe place for the Omega too - but not everyone here are comfortable about the fact that this Omega lives in the surface and close to a political figure, Arthur's father. His father is aiming to run this year, and clearly not in favor to giving the Omegas and Beta the equality they deserve. Thankfully, Alfonse trust him more than anyone and assured his men that Arthur is on their side and will never rat them out. It didn't bother him anyway, with all of this unnecessary drama - he's more concerned about the problems they have to solve before it's too late.

"I saw the news this morning about the abducted Omega." Arthur said without touching his food but Alfonse already took his second spoonful of soup. He's hungry but waited for Arthur to arrive before eating to show his respect. He really is trying to impress him and hopefully convinced that he's suitable enough to be his partner.

"We didn't fail." Alfonse quickly said. "They did try abducting another Omega here in the downtown but my men manage to fend off the abductors. The Omega is now under our full protection.. But of course, the media cover it that we're doing the abduction rather than saving, I think this is better than letting the government know that we are gathering strength and starting to move."

"For the next one, do you know who will be their target?"

"Of course.. We only have a few Omegas who have good breed, they would never pick anyone who didn't match their expectations but here's the thing.. This Omega.. He's not living in Downtown."

"..What? No.. They would never-"

"Yes.. They're targeting a full fledged resident from the surface and according to their radio conversation, they're going to pin the blame to the people here in Downtown, to perhaps lure out the rebellion - or worst, make the citizen here turn against us. If we don't stop this.. Our organization will be in great danger." Arthur is baffled about this. For the government to abduct someone who is privileged, it's beyond his imaginings! Just think of the chaos once it shows in the media - a High breed, kidnapped.. raped. This is like opening a door for war. "Saving this one is difficult since our members are from Downtown.. I have no choice but-"

"I see.. So this is the reason why you contact me through e-mail despite of the huge risk of getting caught.. Well then, how can I be of service."

"This will be risky.. And I know this is too much to ask but I need you to save the Omega. If we leave this person abducted, who knows what will happen to the people here in Downtown. I fear that they will enforce martial law.. If that happens, our group won't be able to draw in more members for a bigger scale of rebellion." The task is heavy but Arthur won't back down. "The Omega is in hiding. Pretending to be a Beta to protect himself from harm.. His Alpha brother was pulled out from their shelter for a screening, he's a chosen Alpha and intended for someone but this sudden summon is not just a coincidence.. It was planned. Without him, the Omega is alone and vulnerable. He reside in-" As Alfonse give out the address, Arthur's eyes went wide and his heart plummet inside his chest. He have read Alfred's address through his profile when he went to search for his e-mail. The home address is exactly the same as that Alpha's home. "Alfred F. Jones, his Omega brother is Matthieu- Arthur, wait!"

"I have to go. I'll take care of it." Arthur said quickly as he straighten up then quickly walk towards the door. He took the cab and asked the A.I. to take the fast route after giving the address. The target is Matthieu Williams. An Omega in hiding, all alone in a shelter that can be easily intruded by any. Unlike the Omega dorm, it is not fully protected by custom A.I. nor have cameras running 24/7. Arthur's mobile phone went off, announcing that he got a message from Alfred Jones. He read it quick, then relieved that it wasn't about his brother went all missing - no, he's still safe but danger will soon come.

The Alpha asked him to check on his brother, giving him permission to enter the shelter without problem. It's funny how fate let them meet and then have this situation mold to make the best consequence out of it with the A.I. registering Arthur's I.D., he can quickly get in and drag Matthieu to safety.

' _When you get home, head straight to Omega Dormitory. Room 423, I'll be waiting.'_ That's the only message that Alfred received from him that day.

* * *

Night falls. The panel of the Dome changes from sunset to night time. Replacing the beautiful orange, red and yellow colour with dark blue littered with stars and then there's a moon. The romantic scenery didn't reflect what will occur in the Jones-Matthieu house inside the University ground. There were five people idling outside the house, observing if there are people nearby. They're wearing in full black and a mask to hide their identity. Right on signal, they walk inside the building to quickly search for the target. Matthieu is inside his room, they can see that in the locator they have implanted in their watch, blinking and unmoving, detecting the chip they secretly attach on the victim when he was out earlier. - Matthieu is probably sleeping. After all, he's in near heat. They burst through the room then grab the figure underneath the sheets. They didn't bother pulling him out from the blanket and proceed to carry him into their vehicle. Matthieu cried out, asking for help but with one punch right on his figure, he curled up and then went silent.

"I can't believe it.." Matthieu said as he stare at the screen in front of him. Sitting on the couch in Arthur's living room in the safety of the dorm. Using Arthur's drone, they watch the event unfold, revealing the intrusion of the property and then abduct who they thought to be Matthieu. It was actually a decoy, a blow up doll that Alfred have in his room (strangely) but has the weight of a grown man. With a speaker device in it, Matthieu voice out his distress, making the decoy convincing but the signal was cut when the abductor punch right on the device and the doll deflates, making it look like the figure curled up in pain. "Who did this?"

The event is being recorded and the decoy have a tracer in it to spot their whereabouts. If they're lucky, these people will go straight to their hideout where they hold the other victims.

There Matthieu sat in front of the screen, watching the horror evolve in front of him. With his eyes wide, he covered his A.I. bear's eyes, and just stared. He was frozen staring at the screen, even though it was now paused. Arthur had gotten up and brought over some tea. Instead of having the room brew it or the A.I., Arthur had made it himself. Matthieu took the mug in hand and the scent- it caught and relaxed him in a strange way. It felt homey, calming. He took a moment to sigh and collect himself some.

"..Some people in the government. Corrupt ones.. Those who crave power and money.. Selling off babies to those who are willing to give them a huge sum, enough to support their endless greed." The drone continue to follow the vehicle. "Rest up.. Once I find their location, I will send this footage straight to the media, and to someone we can trust within the state. This news will spread like wildfire, let's just hope it will end the abduction and save those who are missing.." Matthieu tremble at the thought of being kidnapped and then be forced to breed for their own gain. It made Arthur feel bad for him.. Matthieu tried so much to hide his identity, only to be ratted out by the government itself. If his mother finds out - _wait._

"Your mother is a politician.. Do you think it's possible to give her a call right now? Inform her about the incident. Here, use my phone.. It has proxy in it and won't be detected. It will keep your location hidden.. Tell her everything and then send her the footage." The organization hated the government but they need allies within. If Matthieu's mother support the claim and convince her allies to hunt down the corrupt, this battle will end soon. But danger will arise of course and the possibility of the rebellion blamed on this is high. It's conflicting, confusing even but this is the best option he have. A parent would never abandon their young..

"Yes, my mother is in the front lines of the reproduction rights and debates…" Matthieu said after a moment, he took the phone handed to him and punched in a few digits to call his mother. "Mummy?" His voice cracked, obviously the fear was taking over him. It was terrifying to him, Matthieu knew as well as anyone that Omegas that were snatched in the middle of the night usually don't return. He was lucky that Arthur had come and got him, but how did he know? Nervously he glanced at Arthur who nodded and transferred the video file to the phone, encoded, and let Matthieu send it through the call. "It's not me, but they thought it was… no.. that's right, Alfred's… thing that the Capital- yeah that. Of course he brought it! It's funny, he has coffee with it when he gets inspired…" A weak laugh came from Matthieu, obviously his mother was doing her best to keep her dear son calm while she watched the video.

Once the phone call was over, Matthieu was unsure of what to do. Arthur on the other hand walked Matthieu around the dorm, showing him how secure that room was and set up a bed for him on the couch which transformed into a soft bed with a touch of a button on the wall. They said good night, Arthur left the light on for Matthieu while the Omega twin was hugging his A.I. bear, only to cry against it's fur once Arthur's bedroom door had shut.

* * *

It didn't take long. It's all over the headlines and people from Downtown and surface march straight to the abandoned factory to see the truth. Authorities are shocked to find most of the victims that went missing for months, bound in their beds, beaten and others pregnant. Some at that are very young, some are old and they all seem sedated to keep them in place. A horrific sight that cause the resident to leave their working areas and school to remain indoors for their safety, forcing the government to announce a three day shut down. No one will be allowed to leave their homes unless with proper reason, law enforcer and drones sent out to secure the roads. It was chaotic - just within a span of 2 hours, the city erupts after watching the clip. Arthur sent the video as anonymous, a person who coincidentally have his drone fly over the neighborhood and spotted the event. Matthieu's reason of not being at home is that he _visited_ a _friend_ to study. He left his armband that shows his location at home, saving his life. It was a good lie, good enough to cover the truth.

Because of this event, everyone who purchase the same brand of armband dispose their own out fear that they're being tracked as well. The company is now under investigation.

* * *

There was silence on Alfred's end. He had dropped the phone on the bed, letting the metal slip from his fingers as he gazed at the ceiling. The false look was annoying, he missed his sky setting that he had set back in his own dorm room. He felt extremely drained, exhausted. Now, these trips to the capital were usually tiring, indeedly so, but this was different. Alfred had never felt this tired before, nor had he ever fallen asleep in the waiting living area before. Even while tired from multiple tests. As he laid there, he felt like lead sinking into mud. He could not bring himself to sit up, get up, or even speak anymore. Far too tired, unnaturally.

There must have been something, something different that happened today. No, he went to school, class, and then was brought here through the vehicle. On the trip to the Capital he had a drink, to calm down. It didn't taste strange, but nowadays it was that easy to slip poison and drugs into drinks. It was a medical proficiency through the years. The pharmacy industry had made it so that medication could be easily administered orally without the need to swallow uncomfortable pills or chalky medications. The medications now completely infuse with whatever you have for a drink, without any residue or taste.

Where this is good for those who disliked medications, during the 2100's there was a rise in drug related crimes. Date rape drugs, poisonings. They were far too common. So much so that the government issued ways to test for drugs in drinks before partaking in one, as well as making most glasses required to have these indicators on the bottom to show if the drink has medication in it or not. It seemingly took care of the problem, but that was only on the Surface. There were two levels of the Dome, the Surface and Underground- known as Downtown. Downtown was middle to lower class residency, where not all the technology advancements were allowed to them. To get a glass without a test build in, that was an article from Downtown. Yes, Alfred knew of that area, even though he was born and raised for the most part on the Surface.

Alfred and Matthieu's parents were born in Downtown, they met there in the public markets, their mother falling in love with the way their father was so passionate about his fabrics and designs. They continued to fall in love while the Alpha woman worked for her political career, once she was recognized by the Capital, they moved to the upper portion where her husband, Alfred and Matthieu's father, was able to flourish his business to wider audiences. However, they never left their teachings of their lives, growing with struggles, working hard. Alfred and Matthieu were raised with these morals, not to mention they would often go and stay with their parents during times that their mother was busy with politics and had to be away since their father enjoyed going with her. Their grandparents embraced them with a lot of love.

That was where Alfred and Matthieu learned a lot about the current world and the faults. Not only that but Matthieu found his passion. Their grandparents had a collection of old books, electronic and paper. Matthieu would read for hours, learning from the books and then would go around learning from elders, their stories, the past, how things were. Matthieu grew fond of the past, learning about wars, knowing events that had happened. A history buff sort of, well, he was a historical major after all. Now, where they learnt many good things, they also learnt the issues of having a lower class separation. The needs to have government regulation on some things, and not ignored, was important. The simple tests for drugs was not available for free as they were on the surface.

Now, speaking of those drugs, as Alfred laid on the bed in the Capital's facility he was trying to figure out if it was exhaustion or if it was from being drugged. But why drug him? He was going for testing, drugs would compromise those tests! Also, it wasn't like he was fighting the tests, he knew that he had to go through with them, and why would the drug kick in when it did? His eyelids grew heavy. The chosen were seen as a high priority. There was the Royal family, then the celebrities, politics, and just below them were the perfect chosen children. They were in the front page of the Dome's life, if any harm came to them it would be heard all over. So date rape drugs were not used in their mating and fertility facilities. All mating must be natural, or well, mostly. They would give little help, such as hormone enhancers, but nothing that would take away consent. So as Alfred felt himself slipping to sleep, he knew he wouldn't be touched.

So why was it so important for him to be here, but unneeded and put to sleep….

That answer rested with his twin. Matthieu had been woken by Arthur who was quick to keep him quiet and calm. He let Matthieu listen to Alfred's recording, but it didn't sit right with Matthieu that Arthur would actually show concern for him, a stranger. This person boldly walked into a Chosen Alpha's dorm just with a statement like that? Whatever it was, Arthur was urgent to get Matthieu away. They set things up as Arthur had wanted and led the British gent out the secret door in the back. They snuck back to Arthur's dorm, Matthieu being accepted without question. All thanks to him, Matthieu is now safe.


	6. The Resistance

_[ W/N: I apologize for the sloppiness of this Chapter! Having enough sleep is difficult recently with this awful insomnia. I'll give my best to release a better chapter in the future. I hope you guys enjoy this one. And thank you again reviews._ _]_

After the whole incident, Arthur is aware that Matthieu will be looking for answers but the Briton won't be able to give everything tonight seeing that the other is not fit to take in more shock. His unexpected guest is in great distress, if Arthur add problems into his mind, it will not only just damage his emotion but physically as well. He need to give him space to breathe, and time to let this mind prepare for the worst. After the phone call, Arthur gave Matthieu a sleeping aid to ease his troubled mind and then prepare the bed couch for his guest to let him get some rest. Arthur stood by the bedroom door for a moment while watching the traumatized man curled up on the soft bed, embracing his beloved A.I. for comfort. Victoria dimmed the lights slowly but left the ones in the kitchen on. He must be terrified after seeing such event - not to mention, being far away from his brother who is usually there to protect him. Arthur knows fully well how it feels to be alone; after Alastair left the house to serve the Royals, life has been too tough for him since he has nowhere to run. His twin brothers are living with their wives and his younger sister, Alice, studying in the capital for her future profession, leaving Arthur with the only Alpha available in the household, his Father who painfully refuse to accept him.

"Did you get him?" Alfonse asks through Arthur's mobile phone, using the same IP to hide his tracks. Arthur called him as soon as Matthieu fall in deep sleep.

"He's with me and safe.. Alfonse, you didn't tell me that Matthieu is a son of a politician."

"You walked out right before I could give you every detail of the target, but I'm glad you did or else we'll be too late in saving him." Arthur sat on the side of his bed with his eyes glued outside through the bulletproof wall glass. He can hear Alfonse breathing and then a heavy sigh. "To kidnap a child of an important person, I'm a bit lost of their real intention here. If these kidnappers really works with the government then why take the child of their comrades?"

"You're.. Naive, Alfonse." Said man snort to express his disagreement. "Politics have three faces. The Corrupt, The Just and the Neutral. The kidnappers, sent by the Corrupt obviously, are ordered to kidnap Matthieu Williams in hopes to obtain a good breed.. If they ever get captured, they can pin down the blame to the rebels since no one will ever believe that the mastermind is one of the higher ranks. They will wash their hands clean and then pretend that they did nothing wrong. It will surprise you on how discreet and easy it is to turn the tables once you have wealth and power. As I recall, Mrs. Jones is the one who forward a new reproduction rights for Omegas and Beta. I'm not highly surprised that they targeted her son - clearly the snob side of the government didn't enjoy her proposal."

"If they did succeed in kidnapping Matthieu, what will happen to him?" Arthur closes his eyes as he lay slowly on his back.

"The usual, Alfonse.. Like what you told me long time ago. Forcefully bred to have a high class of children and then those innocent young will be separated from their parents; sold to rich couple who can't have a child of their own. Or they keep the children for themselves to raise and then use their abilities and intellect to enter the higher ranks." A frightening thought but that's the truth. Some Omegas living the Downtown was abducted and never been found. Relatives ask help from the authorities but they quickly turn a blind eye, ruling it out as a runaway or one of those people who escape the Dome to live outside which is a ridiculous tale by the way.

Every single people within the Dome knows the danger waiting outside - the toxic air, decaying ground and thin layer of atmosphere. They will be dead after a day of being exposed to chemical, the remnants of war from the old days - Unless that information is made up by the government to make sure that everyone stay within the Dome.

"I have to go.. Tell the others to keep low. The military and media will storm into Downtown to question civilians, it would be best to avoid meet up for a week and do hide any weapons you have or anything that could raise suspicion. Needless to say.. The kidnappings will stop, Omegas and Beta, especially young ones, can rest easy for now. The enemy will be insane to continue abducting with all the security out in full force." Arthur hangs up then drop the phone next to him. With his hand rested on his stomach, he gaze at the ceiling of his room which reflects the fake stars. During his time working with Alfonse, he saved countless of people within the walls but that's not what he truly wanted. His true aim is be given a chance to revive the world or explore life out there. To give the future generation a new life, free from this maddening rules of the Dome.

* * *

The next morning. Matthieu and Arthur have their eyes glued at the projected screen, watching the news slowly unfold the event last night. "-The anonymous vigilante distributed a video about a shocking break in." The red headed reporter said with a firm look on her feature. Next to her is a small screen that shows the video she mentioned earlier. "As we can see here in the video, the vigilante is using a drone to observe the area." Which is not too uncommon since drones has been publicly released. "And there it is." On cue, as soon as the drone turns around, they can see an armored black car parked outside the house. Arthur did a good job maneuvering his drone like it was just a usual stroll with his toy but then stumble into something maddening. "At this part of the video, our curious anonymous continue to observe from the distance." They break in the house then soon after that, the intruders merge out from the house while carrying something with them. The reporter pause the video and then have it zoomed in. "During this time, Matthieu Williams, the son of our known Politician, Mrs. Jones, is believed to be staying alone within the house. Fortunately, Matthieu left the house before the incident and went to visit his classmate for a group study. What you can see here in the screen, the person they carry is actually a model used for recreation test, they have probably mistook it as Matthieu, resting underneath the blankets. According to our resource, he's a registered Omega but has been hiding as Beta to protect himself from harm. This only supports the fact that our abductors is well informed or has top access into our databank. Many are convinced that these men works for the rebels-" Tch. Of course they will pin all the blame to the rebels, if only Arthur has enough evidence that these are done by the government then maybe- The reporter pause as she placed a hand over her earphone, listening closely. It didn't take long for her mind to register the new information, leaving her eyes wide in shock.

Arthur sits on the couch next to Matthieu while holding his own morning tea. Matthieu's has long gone cold, unable to focus on his drink with these frightening story. "-I, there's a new video sent directly into our station, it came from our anonymous vigilante." What? Arthur didn't send anything else! The small screen next to her reveals a new video. This time it was when after Arthur summon back his drone since it can't travel away from its signal range. He only manage to reach the hideout but nothing beyond that. The new video shows the drone focusing on the nearly empty road before exploring the nearby neighborhood, the owner of the drone abruptly stop when the camera caught the abduction and there continue to follow the car. It didn't take long for the car to reach a building used as hideout, which has also been shown in Arthur's video but this time it went beyond it. Behind the abandoned facility reveals a plot of land within its massive concrete wall, there are mounds on the ground and two men seemingly digging a hole and next to looks like a body wrapped up with cloth. The drone hover in place, zooming in to observe the activity and there it became apparent that they are indeed digging a hole to bury a dead victim. They toss the body in carelessly and then quickly bury it. The video ends there and the reporter is left stunned.

Her shock was cut short when one of the camera man approach her to hand a paper. She read it quick. "More videos came in from differents sources. All unnamed- Let's see it." The next video shows another drone focusing at the building then a car, the same car drove by Matthieu's abductors, merge out from the garage. With the streets empty since residents are sleeping at this time, it's rare to see a car driving around this late. This have probably left the explorer curious and decides to follow it with their drone. It went past the checkpoint, the authorities stationed there didn't question them and then it headed straight to the Capital. In the end it shows that the car parked within the government property and two men stepped out as they remove their black jacket. Underneath it reveals that both of them are police, badged and in uniform.

The government building is assigned to none other than, Senator Bradford. He's known for his biased decision when it comes to new laws presented to the senate; especially the ones that stand against his - this includes Mrs. Jones' reproductive rights. Bradford believes that there's no need to spend more funds for the OB since Alphas can take care of them. He's that one man who refuse equality and his mind is set in creating a world that is controlled by A's alone. In the video, said man step out from the government building to greet the two policemen. They stood there, having a discussion and then he handed them a briefcase. Two cops open the briefcase to see what's inside and on cue the drone zooms in as they count the contents. Cash. Lots of cash.

The two young men continue to watch while the reporter almost panic as more videos from anonymous enter their line. Every video shows the same event but in different angle, others even capture other drones flying near them, observing the same person and the same activity. There are 9 videos in total, doesn't even include the residential CCTV supporting the truth that Bradford is behind the kidnappings.

Arthur can hear sirens outside, passing through in fast speed, there's hover choppers as well, manned by media, and others by law enforcers. They're going in for a hunt, looking for the corrupt to be put behind bars or better, squeal out the names of his partners. As Matthieu curl up on the couch, Arthur stood by the glass wall with a smile on his face - he's clearly well damned pleased with the result. To know that there are people out there who are willing to risk their lives to reveal the truth, it made him feel that the Dome have a great chance to change for the better. All they need is a little push.

"It will be over soon." Arthur said but his attention was caught by a certain scent. Matthieu is in near heat, probably will start this evening. "Use my room for now." He said casually as he walk inside his bedroom to prepare it. As a fellow Omega, he knows the best way to ease the pain so he proceed to making his safe haven.

"What are you doing?" Matthieu asks while hugging his precious A.I. for security.

"Making a nest.. You.. Don't make a nest?" The lad shook his head. Strange, surely his parents taught him this.

"Dad would give me sleeping aid to get through, but most of the times he gives me his customized clothes embedded with Alpha scent." Ah, that's right. Arthur's mother does give him the same items to look for comfort but it wasn't enough. Until the sweet lady told him about her very own makeshift nest, it comforts her during her lonely lights. This nest must be something special, a comfort that only his mother knows.

Arthur pull out soft pillows from his cabinet, fresh blankets and a massive teddy bear- a gift from his twin brothers a few years ago. It kind of embarrassed him to reveal his soft side; his love for cute stuffed toys such as mint coloured bunnies, but he quickly ignores that unnecessary shyness. He pile up the pillows at the corner of his room and with one of the blanket, set it up as a tent. He then place the stuffed bear inside along with the soft pillows and blankets, making a magical home for the other. "You will stay here until your heating ends - or until your parents pick you up but I suggest that you stay here with me. The building is made for protection after all, you will be safe here. Victoria will give you food, monitor your vitals and all.. But I'm certain that your A.I. will do."

* * *

Alfred didn't awaken until late morning. He blinked up at the ceiling of his room in the Capital facility, noting that the wheat was gone- actually, everything was blank just plain white walls around him. Alfred sat up and walked to the door, waiting for it to open and lead him to the living area- but nothing happened. Alfred waved his hand. Nothing again. He frowned, slamming the panel next to the door brought nothing, he pulled at the sliding door, and still, no response.

"Hey! Let me out!"

" _I'm sorry Mr. Jones. It has been deemed for safety to have to stay within your room today."_

"Whoa no. I'm here for my duty. If ya'll got nothing for me, I'm going back to the University! I'm missing classes you know!"

" _I'm sorry, it has been deemed for safety-"_

"Who's safety?! Let me out, damn it!"

" _I'm sorry, it has been deemed-"_

SMASH!

Alfred's fist went through the control panel next to the door. The room's walls dimmed and the door snapped open. He snatched his bag and headed into the next room and then towards the door adjacent to his, knowing this door well to be the one that led to the main lobby areas. He pried the door open this time and marched out into the lobby where Alfred froze. Someone knocked into his side in a hurry, but it only brought Alfred to take a small step to the side to hold his balance. The place was up in chaos! Parents of the candidates holding their children close, Alpha mates standing before their chosen Omegas and demanding answers for safety. Alfred didn't understand. He finally felt his phone go off. He had to turn it off manually to get it to stop with the alerts. Once he turned it back on, everything had been organized by his A.I. assistant.

"Alright Libby, what's up…"

" _Mr. Jones. I had tried waking you, however my system was interfered with, the interference was blocking me from waking you or alerting."_

"Alerting?"

"You have messages, first priority was sent by Arthur Kirkland. Second priority sent by your brother, third and fourth is from your mother." The A.I. said calmly knowing that Alfred only wanted important information first.

"Wow really? Okay uh… bring them up on the screen for my phone- actually, glasses, private mode please." Alfred said as someone else knocked into him again. He moved to the side to avoid getting knocked into again and read the message from Arthur telling him to go to the Omega dorms. Then his brother restating the same thing but adding in ' _ASAP'._ The messages from his mother were detailed, long. She explained some of the situation and that everything in the Capital was nothing compared to the fear in the Downtown. Under no circumstance did she want Alfred leaving his brother's side, nor for him to go to the Underground at any time until it was safer.

Alfred instantly instructed Libby, his A.I., to call his father. The man answered, but unfortunately, he wasn't leaving the house under their own safety protocols. Alfred understood, instead he called a transport service to meet him at the corner, where the magnet road would turn up into the higher highway. He clambered into the vehicle and instructed the driver to take him to the University.

Finally, once he did arrive, he pushed past a few wandering students and marched to the Omega dorms. He stood outside as the main building where an A.I. questioned him.

"I'm here on request of Arthur I. Kirkland."

" _Alfred F. Jones, Chosen Alpha student, added to exceptions at 1700 last evening."_ The door opened after spraying Alfred with a neutralizer mist. _"The floor will move, please for safety hold onto the handle."_ With that the floor did indeed move, the rounded lift brought Alfred to the door of Arthur's room where the computer announced his arrival.

" _Alfred F. Jones just entered the building."_ Victoria said and Matthieu quickly run towards the door to greet his older brother. By the time the door slides open, the twin Omega throw his arms around Alfred, hugging him tight and revealed to see him safe. Arthur is still in his bedroom to activate the neutralizer, a perk that goes along with this Omega haven facility. It blends in with the aircon, constantly releasing a safe chemical that neutralize the scent of Alpha and Omega. If only the government release this throughout the Dome then maybe there won't be any quarrel about birth status. Then again it will also affect the attraction of possible couple, releasing a neutralizer in public will drag the population to low. They're promoting recreating life, to preserve humanity, not stop it.

Almost instantly, Alfred was hit with the scent of two Omegas sharing a space. It wasn't overpowering, but enough to bring Alfred to naturally stand a little taller and to puff out his chest some. "Mattie… what happened, the Dome is raving out there- the Capital facility.. they locked me in the room! Like they turned everything off and kept me like a rat!"

"Al.."

Once Victoria confirmed that the neutralizer is activated, Arthur shut down his laptop before he walks out from his bedroom. There he sees the two twin brothers comforting each other, hugging tight to ease their worry. Arthur wish that Alastair is here too - to hug him and find comfort from someone who he truly trust. But with all of this commotion, he's probably out there, hunting down that bastard of a senator.

"Pardon, please come inside. We'll explain." That was Arthur, finally Alfred's eyes tore from his brother and stared at the Brit. His heart pittered a bit, but he flashed a weary grin.

"You got my message… Thank you.."

"I did.. And you're welcome." All three of them sat on the couch. Matthieu next to his older brother and Arthur opposite to them. The coffee table between the three pops out a newly brewed tea, coffee for Alfred after a quick scan from Victoria. He needs a stronger dose of caffeine it seems - and breakfast too, her scanner shows that he haven't eaten anything this morning.

With the warm drinks provided and the A.I. promptly understanding that Alfred hadn't eaten that day and his energy levels were now dropping as his adrenaline rush to get to his brother was fading, the Alpha was in need of nutrition. Toast, bacon, and eggs were provided for the hungry man. More than content with what was provided, Alfred dug in while Arthur decided that it was time to bring forth some answers that were bound to be buzzing the twin's brains. Why did Arthur react as fast as he did, how he understood there was danger more than Alfred's statement about Matthieu needing to be checked in on?

"I think you two deserves some answers." Arthur said after he switch off the telly and was replaced with a calming moving image of a flowing water. There's a gentle sound coming from it like a light drizzling rain, a soft pitter pattering on the ground and the swaying of trees. Matthieu asked first.

"I thank you for saving me but how.. Did you know that I will be abducted?"

Only then did both notice that strange feature of Arthur. Normally the British were of the high class around them, surely a chosen! They were often a prized mate for breeding since the British bloodline comprised of many high quality genes with positive dominate genetics. But Arthur carried no mark on his arms of being a chosen, where Alfred's… was red and vibrant on his left wrist.

The gentleman reaches for his cup of tea then leans back to get more comfortable. His leg over the other while sitting upright, and with well-practiced manner, took a sip from his tea without flaws. Both Alfred and Matthieu couldn't stop staring at him. Not because he's strange or anything - it's just rare to find a proper Briton outside the Capital city and his accent.. It makes any resident tremble in delight. He's like an eye candy, a perfect rarity. No wonder most student in the University go crazy whenever he walks by. Britons are usually Alphas in the society; Briton Omegas or Beta appear 2 out of 10. Their smarts, mannerism, sharp tongue, quick wit, accent, beauty and loyalty. Their kind can be found in the higher status; such as his older brother who works for the Royals.

"I'm part of the rebels, resistance, or whatever you lot calls who stand against the government." He said out flat and the thought of being part of higher ranks quickly crushed down to nothing. He's different. "My family are unaware of this.. But yes, I am part of them." He can sense the tension coming from the two, and a faint scent of being in defensive from the Alfred; with a hint of being conflicted. Strange, why would he be?

They were in awe of this rare beauty until he opened his mouth to release the words _'rebel'._ Alfred instinctively pulled Matthieu a little closer to him. For all they knew anyone who boldly comes forth as a part of the rebels could be no good. Instead there was a confliction, if Arthur was no good, then why did he work hard to save Matthieu, keep him safe and even his views on preserving the Earth. Alfred felt as if he should pick up and leave with his brother, but he was drawn to stay, as if he wanted to know more about this person.

"As you have seen in the news, we didn't plot for the kidnapping. On the contrary, we're the ones who saves abducted civilians, especially the ones in the Downtown. I know this is hard to believe but I want both of you to listen." Holding up his saucer, he lower his cup and rest it on top of it. "There's a parasite in our system.. Corrupt leaders mixed in the good ones. The kidnappings are done by those who crave power- to force people to breed. Children who are born through this savage way of reproducing will be sold off to the blackmarket. They fetch high prices, brought by very wealthy couple who cannot conceive. These people usually target Omegas and some Beta in the Downtown, but yesterday.. We found out that they're after Matthieu." Matthieu tenses up but Arthur didn't stop there.

"We did our usual job. Infiltrating into their communicator and there we found out that they will be targeting you. We're not certain why they change their target from lower class to privileged one but after watching the news, it slowly dawn on me. It's a matter of rivalry.. Senator Bradford run the baby making facility for an easy cash. Living in the Downtown, people cannot afford a well protected home.. Abduction of the residence in Downtown would be easy as long as money is involved.. However." Arthur turn his gaze outside through the glass wall, observing the tall buildings and cars driving on the magnetic road. His eyes look like a pale shade of green when the light touch his feature - it even reveals a few freckles on his skin. "Mrs. Jones proposed a new law for Omega. A protection rights where every household, privileged or not, will be given a proper security. A.I. embedded homes such as this one. If this will be implemented, it will be difficult for Bradford to hunt down any civilian for his sickening… Business.."

"..After kidnapping me, what good does it make, eh? It will only make my mother furious-" Arthur shook his head.

"He's not just planning in making your mother angry. He wants to make you one of his breeding lambs." Arthur's green eyes flick back to Matthieu, his words cold and cuts deep. He's being honest here and he wants Matthieu to understand that his situation is not a game. "Once you're pregnant, mated with someone who is not intended to you or wedded with, you will be released from their captivity and then release this news to the public. It will bring shame to your family, and things will fall down to nothing. With your family removed from the privileged, the new rights will be thrown away, leaving Senator Bradford the wealthiest and vile of all. More people will be abducted and killed.. If it wasn't for the video as proof, no one will believe your words about being abducted. They will only take you as a rebellious man who went wild and had bloody crazy sex with someone you're not promised to. No one will take you seriously." Arthur heave out a heavy sigh. "For years… We tried to reach out about our missing people in Downtown but none in the higher seats lend an ear. " Arthur press his lips to a thin line. "We got lucky that this happened in the Surface. The bastards made a great mistake on kidnapping someone in the most protected area of the Dome. We can rest easy for now and hopefully this will be the end of this…" Their conversation is too heavy for Matthieu who is in near heat.

"Senator Bradford came to congratulate me on joining the Chosen Alphas when I was selected." Alfred pitched in. "He never paid attention to my brother, instead he was concerned on why Matthieu wasn't chosen and how our mother would go about choosing his mate." Maybe that was the first bit into the distaste for their family, that Matthieu would not be forced. "We support our mother's reproduction laws… the citizens in the Capital are protected more so than Downtown's citizens and yet the Capital's citizens are in an uproar as well.. how much more Downtown? They're less protected, the Omegas and Betas, a prey and seen as being… something to dominate." Matthieu wrung his hands in his lap, feeling his body change over for the heat, the pain, the dizziness. The idea of becoming pregnant not from a mate, like a toy used for the destruction of their family and the bill their mother was ushering into the government. It was horrifying. As he was always to hide his true nature under the cloak of being a beta, knowing that it was his real nature all along that would still bring him down.

"I must say.. It was a huge coincidence that your brother sent me a message about visiting you." The Briton's expression which was serious awhile ago, soften. "He knows that you're in trouble.." He glance at Alfred. "He can sense it and so he contacted me.. If he haven't given me the address, I wouldn't have been able to find and save you on time. You should thank him in making this possible." Matthieu smiles as his eyes start to get all misty. "You should go inside the room.. I'll explain the rest to your brother."

The coincidence that Alfred had asked Arthur to visit Matthieu, it was that and Arthur's intentions on helping with the knowledge he had that brought about the safe keeping of his twin. Matthieu squeezed his brother's hand, staring up at him with rounded eyes. Alfred could tell that this was all resting heavy on him, scaring his brother who was normally Alfred's rock. Alfred was a dreamer, always floating off on the dreams and ideals of a better world, larger for them all where they can be safe and happy. Matthieu would keep him grounded, making sure that Alfred's dreams come with rational thoughts.

But his emotional rock was suffering, scared yes, but he was also reaching in his heat mark. Alfred hugged his brought tightly, kissed the side of his head. Then he let his brother go, let him slip off and head to the bedroom where Arthur had gestured. Matthieu instantly sought out the comfort of this nest that Arthur had made and introduced him to. The instant comfort from it, the safety, and warmth wrapped him up. There he could let himself recoil into the comfort and focus on himself for sometime, knowing that he was safe, safe with Arthur who was fighting to protect the citizen from being stolen away, safe knowing that the Dome was in shambles with knowing that someone in the height of the government was a direct cause to the scare of the minority being kidnapped.

* * *

Once Matthieu was locked away in the room, Alfred let his protective shell break away. He lowered his head into his hands, shoulders trembling as he fought back every urge he had to break the table that sat before him, to march back to the capital and take the senator's neck in his hands and squeeze every inch of his life out. His hands cascaded up through his hairline, gripping his blonde hair as to keep himself grounded.

"Something was wrong, I was so exhausted yesterday, they did the minimum tests, sent me to the dinner meet with my expected mate, but let me fall asleep before she arrived. After I woke the A.I. recognized that I was unwell and sent me to my room. I thought it was in connection to Matthieu which is why… I just instantly messaged you to check on him. We're twins, you know? Back in something a hundred or so years ago they concluded that twins do have that telepathy thing going on, especially opposite natured ones." Alfred chuckled, forcefully at that. He was trying hard to keep himself all together. "I never fall asleep like that.. I even slept late even though I went to sleep almost right after sending that to you." He took in a shaking breath and dropped his hands, looking up at the soothing projection screen. "I had a drink while being taken to the Capital, the glass was from Downtown.. it didn't have the tracer in it."

"You believe you were poisoned?"

Alfred swallowed thickly and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm just looking for an excuse to why I was not with Matthieu.. why I was locked in that room." No, he wasn't looking for any comfort on that, he was just murmuring aloud. "I was taken away from him, willingly just walking off because I thought of it as my duty, that I was doing something as a duty." Alfred rubbed the mark on his wrist and took a heavy sigh.

They're keeping him in the facility using a sleeping drug. Arthur muse quietly as Alfred goes on about feeling unwell during his stay at the Capital. With Arthur's cup of tea, the Briton straighten up then walks across the room to reach the glass wall to lean his side against it and observe the event going on outside. He can see the hovering chopper fly here and there, drones manned by citizens explore the area to observe the situation while families rush back home to remain safe. Shutting the doors and windows, setting their alarms and A.I. in high alert. Everyone is in great panic. They couldn't hear the noise outside though since Arthur set the room's system to block out any sound coming from the outside. The only sound they can hear within is the gentle pitter-patter of the projected water and the quiet hum of the air ventilation. "Thankfully it's not poisonous or of high dosage, or else Victoria would have spotted it when she scan you before entering the room." Perhaps drained and a bit winded from all the commotion going on. "Don't blame yourself." Arthur said, almost to a whisper. "This situation is beyond your control but despite of being unaware of their dark plot, you followed your instincts and contacted me. The main result is that you saved your brother. You should give yourself more credit than mop on something that didn't happen."

Yes, he's right. This is no time to blame himself and feel disappointed. If any, Alfred should stand tall and ready for anything now that he's within the range of his twin brother. Matthieu needs him now more than ever.

Arthur's eyes that was scanning the crazy place outside, tore its attention back to Alfred. His sandy blonde hair seems to glow due to the light source coming from behind and his eyes that was hard and cold earlier now reflects his true age. He's probably a few years older than Alfred but the way he talk and act is a few steps ahead compared to the other. Like what Alfred said, Arthur is a true blooded high-class which leaves many questions about his involvement with the rebels. At first glance he's just a normal citizen who is struggling through his life in the University but discovering that he's involved with something bigger - an organization that oppress the dirty side of the government - will change anyone's view about him.

"Okay okay, now uh…" Alfred squinted into the room, "You're… a rebel? How the hell… Aren't you an upperclass here in the above ground society? The rebels, they work in Downtown, I know that. I remember the rumors.. Mattie and I, we used to go see our grandparents Downtown a lot." Alfred's blue eyes darted their gaze to Arthur, "This is odd, our first time talking since I tried yesterday in class. Yet here was are because you saved my brother. I guess that makes me indebted to you… My mother, she will offer assistance to me and you within her means." As in, as long as it's not known, since she is a political figure whose children are now being targeted. "But uh.. I don't know where to go from here, I think I made a big mistake. I… kind of wrecked the room where they were holding me? Broke the A.I. panel, forced the doors open then left without permission."

"It's a long story.. And why are you worried about breaking something? They held you prisoner, they can bloody fix it with the tax money you pay. They might as well suck it up." He said as he press his free hand against the glass wall. At the back of hand reveals a blue and red colour underneath his skin and the system in the room starts to respond. There are encrypted words flying across the glass window while a circle, with strange markings, surround Arthur's hand. The system is scanning but soon the room went completely pitch black, save from Arthur's bedroom where Matthieu sleeps without knowing the true event beyond the closed door.

The lights in the living room went on and the glass wall changed into a bigger screen. From the outside, the people won't see anything strange. Just a normal glass window with a closed curtain. Inside however, the glass now works like a huge monitor screen, flickering different encrypted data while at the far corner is a set of cameras which Arthur infiltrated using his programming, his days worth of infiltrating the system. "And you owe me nothing." He said quietly, pulling his hand away from the glass then proceed to gesture a hand to summon a projected control panel in front of him. His tea placed on the coffee table, he then type his way through his drone to sent it into the capital. This requires a bigger range since drones usually have limited line of signal but with the use of the resident's signal line, he can venture anywhere. He should have done this when he sent his drone during the 'kidnapping' of Matthieu but this requires preparation and booting up his customized system just like now. "I'm simply doing my job as a human would. Saving others that are in need-"

Alfred felt himself tense up. His blue eyes scanned the room, making sure of his surroundings before he would allow for any changes- although Alfred's nerves seemed to be ignored since Arthur continued on with what he was doing. It looked similar to hacking. Alfred stared at the flying numbers on the screen, logging some of them to memory. Ah, it was a private access server, commonly used for a low profile drone, video, contact, ect. Calming down a bit since Arthur was keeping rather cool about the whole ordeal. Alfred's hands fumbled in his lap while Arthur did his work, bringing up what seemed to be a more secure server, but then a voice entered. Were they caught? Alfred's heart nearly stopped, but Arthur seemed to know this person.

"I see you in the system, Arthur." A voice went through the speakers, Arthur turn his attention to the wall screen. It didn't take long for a real-time video to pop out. It was a man who Alfred have never met before. A man who wears a white mask. His eyes however, are green but darker compared to Arthur's. The way he talks and the way he gestures his hands in front of the camera hinted that the man is an Alpha, a proud one at that. "You should lay low, _darling_." Arthur quirk up an eyebrow at the word darling. Sadly, Alfonse couldn't tell that Arthur has a guest since the Briton kept his camera off.

"First of all, Alfonse. I'm not yours.. Secondly, _I am_ keeping my profile low. I made this channel private and let me remind you that you're using it without _my_ permission." Alfonse grins and then explains that he's sending his so called _'eyes'_ to keep a close surveillance on the surface. The news states that the Senator has yet to be found and everyone are permitted to search for him. Like hunting a wild fox he said. Though the idea of hunting a real fox somehow displeases Arthur. The Briton is more on preserving the wildlife while Alfonse careless about nature. He's content on staying here within the Dome as long as the government keep their promises and secure the safety of its citizen. Alfonse was about to throw more flirty lines but the Omega, without batting his eyes, cut him off the system - even went far to kicking him out from his channel and block him. Alfonse can make his own channel if he wasn't lazy.

' _Darling'_ they said. Alfred wasn't aware that Arthur had a mate, he certainly didn't put off as if he had. Even his conversation with this voice- ah, now a face still didn't put any lean on these two being in a relationship. Or perhaps Arthur was just the type of Omega who was stubborn? Alfred kept quiet, having another Alpha in his room could set off this other Alpha. However, Arthur seemed to block out the other, continuing on without care.

"Alfonse.. He's one of the leaders of the rebellion." Arthur explained as the screen focus back to his drone. It's flying over the capital now and they can see a wave of people underneath. Most of them came from work and was stuck in the traffic and are now seeking shelter in safe buildings that was built for emergency such as this one.

 _One of the leaders of the group of rebels_ , well that would make some sense to why he was so quick to notice Arthur popping on the network, however his seeming attempt of dominance and affection towards Arthur. Perhaps drawn in by Arthur's unique dedication to the cause, he was a strong, rare, omega afterall.

"I am.. From a privileged family. I'd take that you're aware of my _Kind_? The Britons. Most of the member of our bloodline were born as Alphas. Best breed out there to become leaders, mentors, soldiers and many other in high position due to the fact of our strong conviction and loyalty. In my family.. among the five, I'm the only born Omega."

Arthur didn't dare look at Alfred. He focus his attention to his dear drone as it approach closer to the reproduction facility. "Being an Omega is frowned upon in my family. More so if that Omega refuses to be matched." Like Arthur, he doesn't have the marking of being chosen. He was indeed assigned before but he throw a fit and proclaim that he will be attending University. They're worried that Arthur will be too stressed if they force him into the program and so they let him be. His father is more than disappointed. He hated Arthur for putting the family name into shame and he believed that his attending to the University is nothing more but a waste of time. "I refuse to be matched. I believe that I am far better than becoming a baby maker. Despite of my father's disapproval, I decide to follow my own path. Being an Omega sadly, not everyone will take you too seriously. Just like what happened in the University.. In our Biology class."

"I met Alfonse a few months ago after opening my own private website about the inequality within the Dome. He shared his idea in the comment as an anonymous and soon contact me through e-mails. The way he thinks, his determination and confident words about changing the government system pulled me in. So I joined him.. To hopefully fix the flawed system and to give me that freedom of sharing my ideas. I want.. Every people to listen to me and to believe what I have discovered. I don't expect you to believe me, nor trust me. With all the evidence laid out, the near kidnapping of your brother and the reveal of a crooked politician who's trying to destroy the balance, I want you to decide on your own accord. After telling you the truth of being involved with the resistance, I will not expect you to join my cause… But to rather become a witness. Watch us unfold the truth.. Watch us unveil the corrupt and put an end to this unjust laws. Hopefully, starting from you, the rest will follow."

"We'll see." Arthur was indeed passionate about his work, even his voice was strung with a certain pride. It brought Alfred to grin a bit, seeing someone so passionate about making a change, to bring out a healthier life and building- yes, it was the same passion that he saw in their classroom the other day when Arthur mentioned about studying the Earth, outside the walls of the Dome. Everything about this man, was intriguing.

The small drone is inside the building and now attached on the ceiling to observe. None of the staff notice the device as every people are busy tending their clients. Sending them home, calming the citizens that are in panic and keeping the place orderly as possible. None of them mention about Alfred, nor search for the missing Alpha. They have probably found out that he left the building safely. He will have the device stationed there until it is clear that they're not going after Alfred. Damages within the facility is common, especially during a chaotic situation such as this one.

"There.. If they try to find you or even send a group of guards to take you in, we will know. But I doubt that they will waste their time on that matter. The government is in chaos -"

"Huh..?" The drone, ah, Arthur was reassuring Alfred that he didn't cause a problem for his mom or himself being tracked. The building was too busy trying to claim they were a safe facility, that the omegas inside were never in any danger nor will they ever be forced into what they do not desire. Still, any logical person in this instance would want out, to go home. Alfred relaxed a bit, enough to pick up his coffee again and take a few sips. Thankfully the drink was still warm.

Arthur opens another screen to brought up the news. It's on mute but it shows the panicking citizens in the Dome, a group of people start to gather in front of the government property to express their distaste, this includes the people in Downtown. If this keeps up, the government will be forced to make a background check of every staff they have. From the higher position to low, making sure that everyone who are involved with Senator Bradford will be put behind bars and interrogated. "All their law enforcers, mechanical or human, will be focused in the Capital to assure order.. You're safe here. If any.. I suggest that you will stay here until your parents pick you up.."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here, I am an Alpha after all. I wouldn't want to cause you to feel uncomfortable or that I'm encroaching, and that leader dude, he seems really into ya." He scratched his cheek a bit sheepishly.

"Being around an Alpha is something I'm used to; you don't have to worry about that matter." But then Alfred brought up Alfonse and explained that the lad is fond of the Omega here. It might cause trouble if he finds out that Alfred is staying in Arthur's place since that man kind of likes Arthur. Said man's expression went sour however. "Just because an Alpha fancies me doesn't mean I'm obliged to bend over. I have the right to choose who I should invite or not, Mr. Alfred. Alfonse is just a comrade to me, a friend, and I have told him that many times.. I wish you will keep that in mind as well. I dislike being paired up with someone without inquiring me first."

"Ma might want to send us to Downtown with our grandparents. They live a bit off from the bustle area, the more rural…" An easier way of saying early settlements, the buildings made of rock and without many of the newer technology. They still used a at command A.I. rather than one that acted upon it's own readings. "If it's cool with ya, I'll stay, but at least put me to some work. I'll go crazy just stayin' low." He chuckled a little nervously.

If Alfred wishes to head to DownTown with Matthieu, so be it. He did his job protecting them after all and he has no reason to hold them back. Alfred seems to be capable of protecting the other Omega anyway and with their mother knocking down doors to hunt that corrupt and vile senator, they will be kept safe.

Mrs. Jones will be busy keeping her Husband safe and to dig all location to find the whereabouts of Senator Bradford. She's furious and ready to squeeze out the life from that bastard for trying to hurt her precious child. Such action is excused - that monster deserves to die in the hands of the family head of the victim.

Arthur sat down finally, back on the couch opposite to Alfred. With a new cup, he pours a freshly brewed tea to enjoy and soothe his mood. He didn't show it but deep inside he's worried about the outcome. What if Senator Bradford has powerful friends backing him up? What if they discover that Arthur is part of the rebels? They will have him punished, hanged - or worst. "..If.. They found out that I'm behind their arrest.. They will send someone to kill me." He should be ready by then - no, he won't die just yet! He have plans after all and there's no way that Arthur will sit back and wait for his death to come. He's confident that he completely hid his trace during the time he rescue Matthieu but something inside keeps on troubling him. Like there's something bad is going to happen. With the citizen feeling unsafe and the people start to question the government's true motive. The Dome will fall if none of the higher position finds a way in keeping the order.

Arthur was worried, he didn't show it, but Alfred caught the scent before the neutralizer took it fully away from him. "You seem to clean your tracks, but…" Arthur would be punished, killed or worse; used as a breeding puppet. "I'm strong." He stated boldly. "One of the strongest in my structure in the Chosen program. If you let me, I'll protect you, like a bodyguard! I can do that." And being a high senator's son was a perk as well, his word against other's? Him and Matthieu could be heard loud and clear around the dome right now. It just so happened that the twins were being quiet right now, especially poor Matthieu.

"I am capable of protecting myself but thank you. " Alfred even brag about his standings during the training camp where Alpha males are taught on how to fight and defend themselves. It's a requirement for each growing Alpha, giving them the ability to protect their partner and young in the future. This also includes leadership, problem solving, logic exams and many others. While the OB are taught on how to take care of the injured, to nurture the young and make delicious food for the pack. Arthur believes that it's unfair that they only taught self defense to the Alpha, he thinks that it's better to give such knowledge to everyone. That way they can protect themselves without the aid of someone superior. Perhaps they think that Beta and Omega are incapable of fending off danger - with their lack of physical strength, defending themselves will be rendered useless. Truth to be told, knowing self defense despite of being physically weak is much more better than standing there and wait for your death to come. Defense will prolong their survivability until real help arrives. Then again, Arthur knows a great defensive move because of Alastair. His brother believes that it was necessary. Arthur didn't comment about Alfred's strength though since he has yet to see him in action but to know that he's willing to offer his service made him feel at ease.

Alfred turned his gaze to the door where Matthieu had vanished into. "Thanks for that, helping take care of him. Ya know, all those classes and family lecture in the facilities… nothing compared to real life. I wouldn't know how to care for him right now… I'd probably go overboard." With the sweets- yes. Matthieu had strange cravings during his heat and it drives Alfred nuts because it makes him crave them as well! Maple candies, sugars, cakes, cookies- and then savory! Fries, gravy, cheeses…

"I'm an Omega, I know what Matthieu is going through. This is why I want you and your brother to stay here. That way I can watch over him during this delicate time.. I suspect that your parents will be busy for a few days and won't be able to focus on in keeping you two from harm." The facility is equipped with good protection and the A.I. installed is firm and won't be easily hacked through. Alfred can use the other bedroom while Arthur will be sharing room with Matthieu. Arthur went quiet for a moment, hesitant but finally open his mouth. "If the Dome falls.. Do you want to come with me?" But where? "Outside the walls."

He cleared his throat a bit. "The dome falling…" The Alpha sighed, setting down his coffee. It was a realistic idea, no one ever spoke of it because the dome was supposed to be the safest, most advanced. "It's terrifying… I mean look at what mankind did outside? The world war that left us this scarce human race living in a bubble? We were never meant to live in a bubble… Our bodies evolved to live with the Earth, the plants take in and release what we breathe and what we breathe out, they take back in. A cycle, and a damn good one at that." Ah there he goes on a tangent, once he realized, Alfred apologized quickly and felt heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment. "A-anyways… Look at what we did out there, turned it to poison and danger to us… revolting in this dome, it's like taking a balloon and filling it with air, to where it's all firm and shit? Then continuing to fill it with more air. Pop! We'll pop… We have the technology to bombs and warfare… with the air circulation, we can poison, choke everyone out… We live in a ticking bomb…" Alfred pressed his fingers at his temples on his forehead, rotating a circle.

The two proceed to an interesting conversation. It's about the Dome and the theories that Alfred has been studying for years now. It's about the danger waiting for them uphead, about the place they believe to be safe is actually a giant keg, ready to blow up anytime once lit. There are some people within the Dome are aware of this flaws but their voices can't be heard since most of them are Omega and Beta. This netopia like nation is being controlled by Alphas lately and it's starting to suffocate them. Which is why Arthur is surprised to hear Alfred blabbering about the Dome and the frightening future awaiting for them - not to mention the fact that he believes that beyond the walls holds something greater. What if there are other people living outside? What if.. They found paradise where different kinds of trees have grown, there are wild grass here and there and animals living peacefully. What if there's a lake, healthy and safe to drink? What if.. The air outside is no longer dangerous and livable? There are a thousand possibilities of living against outside but none of the higher ranks dare to explore it. It's like they're all content staying inside the Dome, following the rules, controlling those who are inferior.

"...I told Alfonse about that as well, hoping that he shares the same insight but never once believed me." To live outside the walls is only done by those who are looking for death, Alfonse said when Arthur told him about it. He's convinced that the only place they can call home is this Dome. Outside is surrounded with nothing but wasteland, death and danger to any living organisms but how can he be so sure if he have never gone outside? Intelligent people within the wall keeps on reminding everyone to never attempt leaving the Dome but they didn't explain why. There are rumors about acid rains, air completely poisoned and ground have strong radiation. Plants are dead, animals long gone and buildings that are now crumbling slowly to dust is being inhabited by dangerous monsters. The latter had Arthur intrigued though - if those monsters exist and live outside then how come they can't? It's a loophole - rumors or not. It's something he's eager to unfold. "You're different.."

"I don't believe that we are the only ones. The only settlement. People have left here and never returned, I can't believe that they died, I just think they found… life." The blue eyed blonde looked over to Arthur across from him and glassed a charming smirk. "As for your question earlier.. After what ya showed me and what ya did for my twin brother? Not ta inadvertently hit on ya, but I would follow ya to the ends of the Earth."

Arthur's eyes widen when Alfred boldly said his last statement. Hearing such words gives him a strange feeling like a tingling sensation on the tip of his fingers and toes especially when Alfred flash his most bright smile.

" _Arthur, your temperature level is- "_

"Thank you, Victoria." Arthur quickly said, straighten up and then walk towards the bedroom door where Matthieu is resting. He didn't open it yet but his hand rests on the doorknob. "You may use the guest room whenever you please.. It's right next to the kitchen, a bit small but have the things you need.. Let's talk later and keep your line open, your family might contact you again."

"Yeah, gotcha."


	7. Smoke

"Freshen up and change your red jumpsuit. We need to head out and get some supplies.. I'm sorry for dragging you but I couldn't leave the dormitory without a companion. Apparently the government request everyone to stay at home, especially the non Alpha." Arthur said after he stepped out from his bedroom an hour later. Alfred didn't rest as advised, perhaps he was too worried about the whole ordeal and decide to stay in the livingroom to gather his thoughts, his cup of coffee have long gone empty.

"Oh, sure! But uh, I didn't bring any clothes. I forgot my backpack at the generative institute you see."

"Wait here." Arthur went inside his room again and then after a few minutes, he venture into the living room with fresh clothes in his arms. "Good thing I was in a hurry when I was packing to leave-" He clear his throat, such matter is best kept hidden. His personal problem with his father is none of Alfred's concern. "-I mispacked rather, and brought clothes that are a tad bigger for me. Hand-me-down, it belongs to my brother."

"Is it clean?" Alfred takes the clothes to playfully give it a sniff.

"Of course it's clean! Now go, wash up. 10 minutes." He said simply and then walks off to enter his own bedroom. Matthieu is in clear pain by the time he walks in. Arthur securely shut the door then approach the poor Omega. He's sleeping, curled up in the nest he made for him while holding his beloved bear. But the way his face twist in pain, it's apparent that he's in great struggle.

The stress, the worry, the danger lingering around him which nearly have its claws clutch around his neck. Arthur feels sorry for this one. "What's his favorite in dealing his heat?" All have different cravings. Arthur look for tea and cakes when he's having his heat, his mother have the same likings but more of a sweet tooth than chugging down a whole pot of tea. The bear A.I. made a quick memory scan and then replied quietly to not waken his owner. "Chocolates and maple syrup." Maple syrup? Arthur never tried one since he prefers butter but he will buy a few packs for him.

Alfred stepped into the private bathroom and washed off his skin, gladly at that since the red jumpsuit have a distinct hospital smell. He scrubbed like he always did, and the dormitory provide an unscented soap for him to use, which in this case, Alfred was more than thankful for. He'll pick up his own at the store since they're heading out for grocery anyway. After the shower, he brushed his teeth, shaved up quickly and then dealt with the used jumpsuit donned with the Alpha signa. "Burn them." He instructed as he tossed them into the garbage shoot that opened up. Luckily, the extra clothing Arthur had fit well on him, a bit snug, but good enough.

Finally he was ready and feeling much better at that. There was something depressing about the red jumpsuits they made them wear, that and everything that had happened made Alfred so tired.

Arthur is done taking a shower. Put on a comfortable clothing but presentable enough for their quick errand. Before 10 minutes, he's already in the living room, seated comfortably on his couch while browsing the news using his mobile phone. It didn't take long until Alfred merge out from the small guest room. Fully awake and ready - to be fair, he looks a tad lively now after the stress being washed off. They left the flat but they make sure that Victoria have its security enabled and monitoring Matthieu as its top priority. If anything happens, the A.I. will notify them in a second.

There are people outside. Walking down the street than taking their cars since traffic is extremely heavy. Drones and hovering chopper over their heads, law enforcer walking about to secure the citizen's safety. It's like being in a battlefield where people anxiously stand while waiting for the battle to start. As they walk into the business area, the crowd got thicker and they have to squeeze through in order to reach their destination. Arthur was even shoved to the side by an adult evidently in a hurry, probably heading home to check his young ones. That's when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Stay close." It was Alfred. Still holding Arthur's arm, the Alpha male takes the lead. Pushing through the heavy crowd while Arthur follows behind him and Alfred with his booming voice, kept on saying "Excuse me, coming through. Sorry. Excuse me-, thanks." making an easy pathway for both of them. _A well mannered Alpha_. Arthur thought, who knows how to look after to those who are around to him. Arthur's arm gradually slide from Alfred's grip from the constant bumping of other people until their hands touched.

As their fingers touched and hand joined, Alfred felt a jolt in his chest, but then he was able to grip Arthur's hand more confidently that he wouldn't hurt him. Arthur keep his eyes on Alfred's back, he notice that the taller man tenses up when it happened. He even stop from walking but quickly recover and then moves on. Never once loosen nor let go until they reach the store.

The only Alpha who held Arthur's hand in such way was his brother, Alastair. It happened when he was crying after a group bullied him, he was very young that time. Alastair scare them off of course, and then told Arthur to never cry in front of anyone. He needs to be strong if he wants people to leave him alone. With that said, they walk back home while holding hands and Alastair, a strong man he was, held his hand tightly.

"Heavy crowd.." Arthur said as soon as they step inside the store. They got to the grocery, the blast of pure air and fixed temperature system, the air neutralizer, it all hit at once. Alfred sighed a bit and glanced around. Typical grocery, and thankfully everyone was just worried about what they were buying and not about the fuss going around the dome.

Arthur grab a hovering basket and strap the bracelet on. It will follow him around now and carry any item he pick. Alfred looked to Arthur excitedly, wondering if they were going to shop together like new roommates and friends. Ah, he read old blogs about roomies! It always seemed like doing something fun.

"Get whatever you need.. Toiletries, snacks, food. Your personal needs.. I'll go get groceries and some sweets for Matthieu." Then he walk off.

"Wait, what- no roomies bond moment?"

"A what?"

"Nothing, I'll just go shop, alone, sad, and lonely."

Sheesh, Arthur is like a well organized instructor with that kind of a personality. Usually it's the Alpha who plans on things but Arthur here is already a step ahead. It fits him perfectly to be honest. The way he dress, his intelligent looking eyes, flawless gesture and his accent. Like an epitome of perfection, he is a person beyond words. Sure he makes mistakes here and there - and struggling a bit with his calculus class but still he works hard to cope up with his failings.

Alfred didn't miss a beat though, with a cheerful nod, he snatched up a bracelet and snapped it on, rushing off into the store to fill it with the things he liked. They can have that _roomie bond moment_ like in the online blog thing once this whole madness calms down.

Shopping separately, Arthur head straight to the poultry section to pick fresh meats. Thanks to the training school, he knows which one is best or not. Vegetables section, he grabs that are needed. He did have a list of it in his mobile phone after a quick scan of the supply inventory. While reading, he didn't notice that there's a two Alpha observing him from behind a nearby shelf. Arthur's scent is sweet after all. Unique and alluring since Britons are usually in the Capital. To spot one in this side of the Dome is unusual which made his scent more appealing and noticeable. The two are whispering to each other, probably debating who should approach him and ask for his number. They're feeling bold despite of the danger that occur today.

"Just go and ask for his number." The other whisper while keeping his eyes on the Arthur.

"He's beautiful.. I can't believe that I didn't spot him sooner. Do you think he's one of those very wealthy O's? I heard they keep them inside the house until the family found a perfect mate for them."

"If that's the case, he won't give up his number. We're just a normal surface citizen, dummy. Why bother?"

"Or maybe we can intimidate him in giving his numbe-"

"Dude, intimidating an Omega? Not cool."

"But think about it, man. We're Alphas. If we want a certain mate, it's our nature to intimidate them and show that we're stronger. We get nowhere if we keep on suppressing our animal instincts."

"We're not savages-"

"No one will know. Other people are in panic, come on. Just stick with me and I'll do the _talking_."

The two approach the unknowing Arthur who is now looking over the cakes.

* * *

Alfred pick soap that he finds alluring and calming, hair gel, toothbrush (the basic ones provided always felt like a soft rug), toothpaste, glasses cleaner, then to his basic needs- snacks! As he was reaching for some beef jerky he caught the whiff of something. Alphas exerting a curious based attraction.

It didn't take Alfred a second over thought before he was with Arthur again, standing before him as his hover basket slowly toggled in the air over to his direction. He was staring at the two strangers, his shoulders straight back and back rigid as if he was testing them to come try- but why? Arthur was not his mate, they weren't much of anything but awkward somewhat friends at this point. But after the events of his brother and how the dome was reacting to the issue, Alfred wasn't going to let another person get hurt when he can stop it.

At that moment, Arthur caught a sudden dominant scent. He turn around and there found Alfred, standing between him and the other two. He could only see Alfred's back but the two men in front of them look a bit frightened and then they quickly left. On their way out, one curse underneath their breath something like _"I didn't know he's imprinted. Fuck."_

Alfred stepped towards where they were and reached up, grabbing a fizzy drink from the shelf and turning back to Arthur with a breezy smile and a full basket. "Heya! I got a few things for Mattie too, his bath stuff that he likes and all." Alfred chuckled, pushing around the contents of his basket even though a listing of the contents was lit up on the side of it.

"Did something happen?"

"Huh? Oh, those two? Not sure. They just suddenly run off like they've seen a ghost. The store is probably haunted. Spooky."

"Right. Never thought you're into paranormals."

"I balance my love for science and admiring the spawn of darkness. You should join my cult. I named it _Alfred's amazing-supahtastic-ghost adventuring._ "

"I'll pass."

"D'awww.. Anyway, so I was thinking…" Alfred pulled out his phone and checked the listings of places nearby. A small building popped up holographically on his screen so Arthur could see. "Want to grab a snack before going back? This place is good, usually mellow so the chaos outside shouldn't affect it." He smirked ,blue eyes scanning just over Arthur's shoulder and- "Cake! Oh I love cake, we should get some- oh poor Matt…" Alfred pressed his hand to his forehead in thought then snapped his fingers. "Oh! A specialty made, Perfect. Arthur you're inspiring! Okay yeah!" He marched over to the counter and began to initiate a special made cake into the electronic system. "Honey Maple and Toffee… A normal buttercream… yeah.." Alfred turned his head to Arthur, "What should it say? No.. how about a leaf…" He turned back and found a traditional maple leaf cut out, eh, it was one from the Country that was Canada at a time, their flag. Mattie always liked that picture.

"Yeah! He'll love it." The cake popped up, packaged and read for them. Alfred stuffed it in his basket and turned to Arthur, beaming a huge smile. "So… how about that little cafe swing on the way back?" Was he being too friendly? Especially in a time like this, where there was unrest with the government, Alfred's smile fell a little as he thought about it. "Maybe.. we should head back.. make sure Mattie is safe."

"You're nervous.." Arthur said, turning away to grab a pack of eggs and flour.

"Heh- Sorry. Just that, a lot of things happened and it's crazy." He run a hand across his hair. "So, uhm. What ya say? Cafe, yes? no?"

"A cup of tea would be nice.. And it might aid you to relax. You have been jumping from one topic to another so fast, I could barely catch up." It's a yes. Alfred smiles ear to ear. Excitement etch on his feature.

Everything seemed to be rather calm around them, people feeling a little more relaxed as those who were bold enough to stand up and voice out their indiscretions were doing so, letting their families at home be at ease. Shopping like this with a friend felt nice to Alfred. He was grinning ear to ear, unable to stop this sunny happiness that was bursting from inside. Yes, he was anxious and nervous with what was happening in the dome as well but making a friend- an intelligent person who held the same wonders and curiosities that he did! Sometimes it was hard to ignore an exciting adventure like that.

"Yeah! Cafe and then we can share cake with Mattie, he might feel better after a long rest. He's gonna need to eat anyways."

The two brought their hovering basket to the counter where a robotic clerk is waiting for them. In this highly advanced netopia, it's not surprising to see one. They're more capable with this kind of job since they can assure a fast and precise work. On top of it all, they can protect the shop if someone is brave enough to steal. Behind the metallic A.I. however, there's a human worker watching the surveillance camera to ensure everyone's safety. No matter how advanced the A.I. are, they still carry certain flaws such as decision making. Even Victoria have its certain failings. Arthur place the hovering basket on the counter and with a one sweep scan, it quickly register the item number and its price. They no longer use paper money but with their citizen ID they can close their purchase and have it deducted straight from their savings account. Same goes with credit but it depends on what kind of citizen ID they have.

Alfred nearly had a skip in his step while he walked out of the store with Arthur, besides, it gave them a few to really get to know each other a little better. Man, he couldn't shake that new friend giddiness. Or so he thought. The crowd earlier decreased, thankfully giving them more air and space to walk down. Arthur felt slightly guilty that he will be going to the cafe while Matthieu is all alone in that room but this is the first time that someone asked him out - generally speaking, _not a date_. _Just between friends_ , Arthur said inside his head while following Alfred. To go to a cafe in a time like this is a bit odd, they should be indoors and watching the news for an update about the incident - However, this chance is rare for this introvert Briton. He had never once visit a cafe with a companion, save for Alice or Alastair which is quite rare now since both live far from home.

"RUN!" Arthur wheel about when a man scream out from his lungs. He's running from a building and the residents within followed with horror on their face. And then, it happened. Never once it occur within the Dome since aid-robots and authorities conduct an intense survey in every building twice a week. To let this accident happen will bring danger to everyone inside this netopia.

An Explosion.

The building not far from them blew up, pushing them back with pressure and debris. Alfred brought his arms up to cover himself, but the glint of the metallic beam headed towards them caught his eye. "Arthur-" He wheezed since the dust in the air hurt his lungs. After living in such a 'pure filtered' environment, the citizens were not used to a particle filled air like this. It burned. Alfred moved his arm away from his face as to reach over to Arthur to protect the Omega, but was unaware of the danger right at him- with a hot sting to his head, everything turned black for Alfred as he hit the ground after a heated metal pipe collided with his forehead and head.

Arthur is having difficulty in breathing after that strong wave of explosion. The impact left his body in a sudden shock which caused his limbs to paralyzed for a moment. His ears ringing and head throbbing after it hit on the concrete floor ungracefully. Not to mention a small cut on his forehead which is now bleeding. Still shaken, Arthur push himself off the floor to stand up, wobbling his way to Alfred who is lying unconscious on the ground, a meter away from him. The cries of the victims brought him back to the present, wakening his mind and the dullness of his sight and senses vanish altogether.

"Alfred!" He roll the lad to lay on his back and the Omega make a quick search of his body for any injury. He found blood from the top of Alfred's head and with that he check his pulse and then his breathing. He's alright, knocked out probably but the danger of concussion is evident. "Victoria send in a vehicle, quickly." They have to get out of there before more of the danger arises.

Victoria summons a self-driving cab and manage to get through rubble filled street. With what's remaining of Arthur's strength, carried Alfred into the vehicle and then left the scene. As Arthur gaze outside, he can see the building slowly crumble down to the ground as aid arrives the area to help the victims and keep order. Thick black smoke rises up and touch the wall of the Dome, and then scatter to the rest of the area. Like ocean wave it gradually rolls down, reaching the city underneath like ominous shadow. If the authorities won't do anything to release out that smoke, everyone in the surface will suffocate. Do they even have a system that do such?

"Wake up!" Arthur lightly tap Alfred's cheek, "Wake up, poppet." Arthur pull his handkerchief out from his pocket to wipe off the blood from Alfred's face and then press it on the wound in Alfred's head. Applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "Come on, open your eyes." He heard Alfred mutter something and slowly his eyes opens. He's confused. "Stay awake for me, okay? Look at me. That's right.. Just keep on looking at me."

* * *

"What happened!" Kiku saw the news and then decides to head out and see it personally but on his way out from the University, saw Arthur in the cab who is struggling with helping someone out.

"Help me - I'll explain later." Alfred is conscious but his mind is hazy from his injury, which render it difficult for him to walk. Arthur explained to Kiku everything as they both support the huge man, leading Alfred back to the Omega dormitory where Victoria can help aid his injury. They lay him on his bed and the A.I. took form into a med-robot, along with the dormitory's own robot nurse.. Lucky for him there's no need for stitching but he will be embracing a hell of a headache later on. Arthur stayed in the living room after he patched his wounds. He and Kiku watch the news, revealing the real story behind of the incident. It was a bomb planted in the boiler room of the building - the security camera shows that a man wearing a black coat enter the building and then into the restricted area. Moments later he left the building, the explosion occur right after a citizen spotted the bomb when he head down there to fix a broken pipe.

"It's happening." Kiku said as he stare at the holoscreen.

"Sickening bastard. To cause more chaos since everyone in the surface are in panic, killing innocent lives and putting this whole place in danger for their own pleasure." _Or maybe a plot to keep everyone's attention away from that corrupt senator_. Arthur said to himself.

" _\- The government announced that the Dome is in high alert and they advise everyone to stay at home. Work and classes are cancelled until further notice."_ Kiku left to check on his family. The incident occur a few blocks from his home and strangely, mobile phones can't get through. _"We are prepared. There's nothing to worry about for this Dome is equipped with the highest technology. For the safety of our citizens, we already assume any possible danger and laid out the best way in solving these problems."_ The person in the television goes on and on as Arthur walk across the room to reach the glass wall. His eyes scan the building up smoke, making the clear scenery before, almost completely covered with it.

And then- he heard something from above the Dome and the person in the television said something about an emergency feature. Opening a few panels to have the smoke suck out from their netopia. With the loud sound of mechanical contraption, it opens up a few glass at the top of the Dome and like how the person explained it, push out the smoke and release it outside.

Arthur frown at the sight of it - Yes, he is happy that their city is safe from suffocation but opening the panels? Wouldn't that expose them to the radiation outside or any dangerous chemical that travels along the air, enter their city? All the information that they lay to their citizen. About the poison, incurable disease, the acid rain, radiation and plague - was it all a lie?

Probably only few saw the flaws here, but this is clearly a huge loophole to their bloody story. Either they agree with him or not, the Dome is slowly failing and the danger in this place is increasing each day. People crave for power here, people lie and hide the truth from their fellowmen. They use the weak for their own personal gain and it is killing the minority, the future generation, and gradually at that..

The government keep on telling everyone that everything is fine and that they have enough supply for everyone and space for those who wants a family of their own but no - in truth.. Their resources is decreasing as the population raises uncontrollably. The lack of healthy environment cause A and O couple to produce more Betas than future breeders. If this keeps up, no one will be left to reproduce the next generation - unable to make a new life. Arthur squint his eyes as the panel continue to open and breathe out the smoke from the city while firefighters put the fire off.

 _It's too soon but this is my only chance._

* * *

Alfred recall a voice pulling him, like a rough velvet. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like the grit had sealed them shut. The pain was blinding and blood? Was he bleeding? It felt like something icy hot running down his face. Sickness twisted at his stomach. Sleeping was the best choice right? No, The voice told him to stay with this person. The slightly trembling hand over his was cold, the person was petrified, probably from the explosion. Overwhelmed actually, yes that's what he sented. Slowly his hand opened, taking the curled fingers against his palm and holding on. Just as this voice said, stay with him. Alfred opened his eyes and muttered that he was okay and went to close his eyes again, rest, it hurt too much, the colors were too jumbled from the pain. It was Arthur before him, and Arthur's voice that called out again for him to keep his eyes open and looking at him. It was hard, but he did it, even though he wouldn't remember being awake for this later on.

It wasn't until Alfred felt like hurling did he wake up fully. He opened his eyes, a painful feat, and found himself laying on the bed in Arthur's dormitory again. Did that really happen? Alfred blinked a few times and slowly sat up. Ugh, headrush. Yes. Something happened and it felt like a brick was sitting on his head. Luckily, being an adaptive Alpha, Alfred had a high rate of healing. If not, he would have been down and out for at least a day or two. Alfred swallowed dryly and found a glass of water by his bed with some pain killers waiting for him. Exactly what he needed.

After assessing the situation in his mind, what he could remember was there was a building that exploded. Arthur- No, he was fine, he remembered looking at his silhouette in the car, unharmed. Alfred rubbed the soot from his eyes, put on his glasses and swung his legs out from under the bedsheets. He's wearing fresh clothes? Did Arthur- no, no. Must be Victoria.

From where he's standing, he could see out the window, there wasn't much debris in the air on this side of the university, but how could that be? In this type of environment they would have had to deal with the smoke and soot and debris for weeks!

"Libby…" Alfred said, his glasses brought open a screen before him. "News on the explosion that hurt me." The screen changed to a few different news sites and videos. "Current… live…" He scanned through them then pursed his lips together. "They opened the dome… So.. it's true…" He closed his hologlasses and stepped out from the spare bedroom, holding the side of his head as he went to see if Arthur was unharmed.

What he found wasn't what he expected. Arthur. He's packing up?

"Where are you going?"

Arthur froze in place. He's carrying a backpack of supplies. "You should be resting."

"Arthur… Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out of here, out of the walls." Alfred stares at him as if he had gone mad. If he's serious about this, how can he slip through the guards?

"To go outside the dome's walls. Why now of all times?"

"Everyone is in panic. They need all the authorities out there to help control the situation. If I'm lucky, there will be few guarding the exit.. If my hunch is right, then everyone will be able to move out from this time bomb of a home."

"You're insane!"

"It's my only chance, Alfred. You can't stop me."

"Well fuck. Do you have gear? What are you taking? Can you protect yourself from creatures on your own? What if a giant vine snaps you up! I've heard they move." Alfred winced a little. Raising his voice hurt himself. Even with fast healing, it was going to be an hour or so before this monstrosity of a headache will calm. "You asked me to follow before, right? I'll come and cover for you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. As far as I'm concerned, you need rest and Matthieu needs you. So stay."

Alfred took a long look at the bedroom where Matthieu was and bit his lip. He felt mournful to leave his precious brother behind, but he was in no state to go and try and change the world. But this was their only window of hope. With distress and confusion. "But… they opened the dome panels in the ceiling, right? You saw them… If there was a constant storm out there, or any heavy air, it would have sunk into here, we should have seen it. The fact the smoke freely flowed out, not even like a suction… just freely doing as science says that it will rise to the higher area…" Alfred sighed a bit and looked over to the long glass window. "The air outside… It's got to be clean." He already made up his mind. "I'm coming with, we need to stop at my dorm. I want to get my supply. I have masks that will filter contaminantes, handheld water filters, mini pop tents - you know, those ones that are like the size of your thumb and pop open into a tent when triggered? Uhhh… Sleeping bags, I also-" He glanced at Arthur and bit his lip. "I have scent blockers."

There was a soft sound and then the bedroom door slid open, Matthieu was leaning against the wall, cheeks a little flushed. "Kuma told me."

"Mattie-"

"Go with him." Instead of saying this to Alfred, Matthieu was looking at Arthur. "Please, My hoser of a brother will die out there on his own. Too curious for his own good… He says that there are things called wild berries. He will kill himself out there alone… and if.. you go without him…"

"I'll follow anyways." Alfred finished. He walked over to his brother and hugged him tight, Matthieu instantly burying his heated face into his brother's shoulder, taking in the protective scent. The Alpha kissed the top of his head and let go.

"SO!" He grinned to Arthur. "We better get- Fff, don't touch that Mattie, it still hurts badly…"

With Matthieu's sudden involvement in their conversation, Arthur can no longer find any reason to keep Alfred here. He's still recovering but according to Victoria's status report, the Alpha male is far from any harm and is remarkably recovering with intense speed. Healing ability varies on the person's genes such as a strong A, their body system boots up fast and focus on healing their injury which is essential to them when it comes to protecting their territory. The strength of the A does not simply depend on their physical strength but also the duration of their stamina and survivability in battle. Alfred here claims that he's the strongest during the training camp; even though he has yet to prove that to Arthur, his healing capability does support a smidge. But to get Alfred involve with his maddening idea and expose the lad in danger once more - he couldn't bare the thought of returning in the Dome without him; just think about the pain his family will go through if that ever happen. And Matthieu… He will never forgive Arthur.

Arthur press his lips to a thin line as Alfred states that he will follow him no matter what and judging by the tone of his voice and the seriousness on his feature, he will hold onto his words regardless of Arthur's decision.

"Very well.. But promise me that you won't do anything reckless. You will have to stay close to me twenty-four-seven and yes, I will be there even if you have to take a piss or shite. And as for you." He turns his attention to Matthieu. "Contact someone in your family who can assist you here in the Dormitory, have at least one person you can trust. Do that at least to ease my worry.. Victoria may help but an A.I. has their own limits. To have a human aiding you is more reliable than any."

The Briton then walk across the room to reach the computer panel and then type his way in erasing any evidence of involvement with the rebels. He also block any incoming message or call from the organization - leaving his system spotless and no possible way in recovering the data. "Since they cancel school days and work, Alfred and I will go for a quick vacation." He mutter while his eyes glued at the holoscreen. If one person disappears, they will take it as _running away_ but to have two people vanish will raise suspicion and a child of a known politician at that? God, Arthur will be hanged. To cover up their disappearance, they have no choice but book for a 5 day vacation in the most isolated area of the Dome. Using the public wire (internet) will reveal their info to the databank, supporting their claim of having a vacation once questioned; if ever they return.

He chose a vacation spot near to one of the exit and hopefully it doesn't have too many guards watching over that area. Taking that the city is in utter chaos, people won't be thinking about having a vacation now. They rather stay in the safety of their homes and wait until the problem is solved - the place will be empty by then, giving him and Alfred the freedom to look for a way to sneak past through the security. This plan is insane, yes, but Arthur is motivated to find out the truth. With the tickets bought and printed, they will be taking the bullet train to reach their destination. It's the same as the hovering cars but with its very own tracks over the city. These trains are used for people who live outside the city areas of the Dome. Citizens who are not fond of busy and noisy streets, and for those who are old, and want a simpler and peaceful life. Also, for those who want to have a wonderful vacation in their man-made forest and lakes.

Arthur is having second thoughts in bringing Alfred with him but since the man is an A, he will be a reliable partner if he allows him to come, and may keep Arthur safe if there are any danger lurking during their expedition. Moreover, Alfred have more supplies than Arthur have, which is sadly just a few canned foods, bottled water, clothing, first aid and survival kit. None of those water filters, pop tents, sleeping bag, gas mask and most of all.. Scent blockers.

"We leave now. And Matthieu.. If someone ask why we suddenly leave for a vacation, do tell them it's to give you privacy during your season." Ah, that explains why he book it for five days. Their tickets now securely inside Arthur's pocket, they walk towards the door with Matthieu watching them with his own mobile phone in his hand, ready to call his family.


	8. Stranger

It was amazing how thorough Arthur was being with their plans. Alfred had never thought about cover stories or covering tracks, nah. He was just bold and ready to go full force. Maybe this was the balance, Arthur was the balance that he needed to go further in life. To get to where he needs to go - outside. It was happening. _Really happening!_ Going outside, seeing with his eyes what the damage was, what he needed to educate people on, to let them know. _The truth_. Giddiness set in while they slipped out of the dorms, leaving Matthieu standing there with Kuma at his side. Although supportive, he was scared for his brother. They always planned on going to do this together, seeing his older brother go off with someone else for the first time, it left him anxious. Matthieu pulled at the hem of his sweatshirt before nodding to himself, he had to call the house and get an aid for right now. Protect the cover that Arthur and Alfred needed.

The duo walked up towards Alfred's dorm, it was daunting to see it as a worked over place, but they slipped in through the back. Alfred took a long hard look to Matthieu's bedroom, the door wide open, and the bed in shambles. Man, the reality of this all was hitting him a bit hard. Strangely enough there are no police or investigators in the house upon their arrival but there is a caution tape installed around the properly. Everything is the same inside the house, save for Matthieu's bed with both linens and blanket gone. The kidnappers really are in a hurry, they snatch the item without even checking if it's a real person or not. Alfred lead Arthur into his room - this is the very first time that he invited an Omega, aside from Matthieu and his father, inside his haven. It's a tad messy with his dirty clothes laying on the ground and some gadgets that can be found in the holoscreen commercials. Handheld toys, action figures, and books - surprisingly about the old world.

 _Interesting collection._ Arthur thought as he run his fingers across the leather covering of the heavy books. Wondering if he could borrow a few if they ever come back alive.

Meanwhile, Alfred yanked out the travel pack. He tossed it on his bed, it was okay since the bedding was a mess from sleeping in it just a few night before. Then he kicked around a few items to get to his closet and began yanking out clothing, especially the nanofiber durability clothing he had in back. He stuffed them away, changed his clothing and began putting more items into the bag. Holochip batteries, spare hologlasses incase his breaks, a stuffed animal that he wrapped in a towel hoping it wouldn't be seen by the Omega (it was personal!).

Arthur wanted one of those bags, but it was rather expensive as it contain a certain material that can withstand an intense heat, cold and even water. Keeping the contents inside in the right temperature constantly. Quite useful if you're carrying perishables. Arthur opens the first bag to see what's inside and sure enough it is well organized by Matthieu. Yes, he can tell since a faint waft of scent greeted him. Besides, judging by Alfred's room, he's not the type who can organize a cabinet - let alone the items inside a bag at that matter.

"How long have you been hiding these?" First aid, pop tent, water filter, survival kit, blanket, sleeping bag, torch, and many others. Thankfully there's more space in the bag that was given to him and so Arthur proceed to moving his own items inside that bag instead. Alfred has his own with the same supplies, and he's now rummaging his wardrobe to get fresh clothes and other things he find important.

Once they were fully alset, Alfred pulled back and puffed out his chest. "Since I was thirteen!" but that was around the age of when they pick chosens. He had this planned for that long? "Mattie and I have always dreamed of the skies outside. Well.." He chuckled. "A bit more me than Mattie, he wants to study the history and reasoning."

"And your parents?"

"Well.. Hah, at first they think we've gone mad but eventually they let us do whatever we want, purchasing survival tools and stuffs. They thought we're just _roleplaying_ since we're kids that time but really, we wanna explore and see the truth.. Your parents didn't let you - oh - right.."

"You're lucky you have a very supportive parents.. But do you really want to do this?"

"Arthur, like I told ya back in the dormitories, I'll follow you."

They gathered their items up and headed on out, Alfred letting Arthur lead their way to the 'vacation' they were heading towards.

Now with their backpacks on, they took a cab to the train station, just on time for their ride. There are few people taking the train as most of the residents are at home, keeping their family safe and waiting for the announcement as they tuned in the news. To avoid any suspicion, Arthur bought a first class ticket for the two of them to have their very own private cabin where they can comfortably relax throughout their travel. In the station they have their bags checked and the person who inspect it asked why they brought so much survival kit, a casual talk but it sure does cause Arthur's heart to raise. Arthur was quick enough to explain that he's new to camping and would like to experience it first hard with his fiancée, Alfred. "It's a celebration." Arthur added. "For our engagement." He smiled.

Alfred fell right into play, slipping an arm around his ' _intended_ ' with a huge smile. "Gotta please your mate, right?" He laughed brightly to cover up any suspicion and their story was bought, thankfully.

The baggage inspector even congratulate the two. With that settled, they quickly went inside the train and then into their cabin to escape any further questions from anyone. This would have been easy if Arthur is all alone but even though he refuse to admit it, he need Alfred's help.

"Just to let you know.. I want to live. Also, how in hell did you manage to get some blockers? Those are not sold in pharmacies for a reason.." They're all alone now, they can finally talk without worry. The doors automatically slide close and Arthur's mobile phone prompt that there were no microphone in their cabin. They sat on the comfortable seat, facing each other with their backpack next to them.

Alfred slouched in his seat and gazed out the window. "Of course ya wanna live! I do too, I gotta get back here and kick everyone's ass who tried to hurt my brother." Ah there it goes, Alfred's protection was overpowering sometimes, he even had a release of endorphins to go along with it, but he sucked in a breath through his nose to calm down.

"Once we get there and found out that we can actually.. Go out without expecting any health problems or aggressive monstrosity, we will head back to the capital and plan for our next step carefully. Perhaps bring more people with us to support our claim." If they can get back undetected that is.

"Mmm… Let's just say you're not the only one who can pal around DownTown… I also have the Capital to dance upon." He smirked. "They never even noticed."

Escaping the Dome take a lot of luck but returning without being spotted requires a miracle. Arthur is right though. If they want a longer exploration outside, they have to return and get the right equipment. Their supplies, tent and other things they have right now is not enough - if they wish to travel far, they need a car at least, air tank for emergency and more rations. Five days is enough. Including this day, they have four days left. At the fifth, they will sneak back again and assume that they do indeed came back from an adventurous vacation.

But getting out of the Dome, was it going to be this easy like Arthur had said before? Security might be laxed now, but what about later on? In a few days who isn't to say they increase it. They might come across the reason why those who step outside are never heard from again. Alfred's fists balled tightly at his side. No, right now he had a duty, a duty to science, and a duty to protect Arthur, and a duty to come back to his brother. "We're going to find the truth… We can build up the Earth again, we gotta give her a hand, clean up our fuckin' mess we left when we ran away to the dome to hide." He sighed some and looked over at the exhausted Omega.

"One step at a time. Alfred? I'll catch a few winks if you don't mind.."

"What?" Winks? Was he going flirting or something at a time like this?

"I said I'll take a quick nap."

"Oh… Yeah, go ahead and nap. I'll keep an eye out." He shifted in his own seat to relax. Not flirting then.

He does look tired and the injury on his forehead is still healing. Not fast like the Alphas but healing never the less and this requires a lot of energy. With lack of sleep, stress and worry, it's no wonder that the Briton look exhausted. With Alfred's permission, Arthur lay on this side on the long seat. He used the backpack as pillow and a forearm tuck under his head. He close his eyes and almost in an instant, his breathing went slow and his body relax as the train went on motion.

Alfred gaze on Arthur and took in what was there, sandy blonde hair that was messy, green eyes that were now closed, but eyelashes that touched his cheeks which were pale with a few… freckles? Were those freckles? Alfred leaned closer and confirmed it before leaning back. Interesting. Ah, there he had a cut too. That would take some time and energy to heal. Alfred opened up his pack and grabbed a band aid, leaned forward and stuck it lightly to the British Omega's forehead.

Their journey was only beginning, but Alfred couldn't help but wonder if there was ulterior motives for going outside the dome for this Omega before him. Surely Alfred could overpower him with ease, but Alfred was more interested in what was going on in his mind, what were his thoughts on everything happening in the dome, all the events, what to come and ways to prevent the collapse of their human society. Alfred believed there were others outside possibly. Able to live with Mother Earth, learning how to live as they did not only a few decades ago on the land, without a blister for protection. To be able to govern their own and not by one corrupt government, freedom.

 _Maybe they'll find a paradise waiting for them._

 _Maybe it will be hell and they could die._

 _But they needed to know._

On their way towards their destination, Alfred brushed up on plant facts, what plants are edible and what aren't. Wanting to make sure they were ready and safe. But as the time ticked down, Alfred's stomach churned with nerves. Arthur wasn't going to perch him outside and leave him - no no, he was going to go on his own before Alfred stopped him. Wait, what if that was all the plan?

"Tch-" Alfred held his head in his hands and sighed. It hurt a bit.

The moving of the vehicle, normally unfelt, felt like a rocket propelling him towards something that was growing more real by the second. Along with that came the growing fear. What if the outside was exactly as foretold, the horrors and extreme pain that could await them was startling.

Alfred's fingers gripped at his forehead, sinking nails into his flesh while he thought about the consequences that came with them deciding to embark on this experience. His stomach began to churn again and sent his head to spin some. Which definitely was not helping the headache that was continuing to throb. At this point he couldn't tell if it was from the attack earlier or if it was something else affecting it- maybe even stress. He sucked in a breath and tried to calm the nerves with some steady counting and even rubbing his temples, it was no use though.

"Arthur?" There was a hum from across the cart. Alfred looked up, Arthur was still asleep. Like a perfect doll, it was strange. He never really imagined people outside of the celebrities being so damn pretty, like, smooth skin, delicate eyebrows- _no we already went through this not long ago_. Although, it did feel strange that he was so focused on Arthur's physical attributes all of the sudden. Must be the neutralizer finally wearing off. Alfred hummed a little himself and leaned forward in his seat towards Arthur. they had neared their stop anyways, waking him now was a good idea. "Hey, Arthur.." He touched Arthur's cheek and instantly a pair of gorgeous green eyes were on him, boring against his skin.

Taking that as a hint to back off, Alfred pulled his hand back and settled in his seat. "We're almost there, but there was something I wanted to talk about.." Shit, this man was still tired and aside from the grumpy expression he was kind of cute while still sleepy. Alfred cleared his throat before going on again, "I was was wondering... what do we do if everything the government has been trying to tell us is true. I mean, it's a small probability, but there is still a slight chance. The acid rainfall, creatures that will attack, raging sandstorms, radiation, poisonous air molecules..." Alfred's excited face from earlier was not nowhere to be found in his feature. The man was terrified.

"What do we do, can we go home? What would we say? Where do we go from here..." Blue eyes gazed at the other, "Would you still be willing to be a friend, or are we just what this is... science, for the Earth.. for our people... What about the Omegas? Would you be in danger? Where would you go? Being a rebel still... What do we- what do I do?"

* * *

Gilbert is in complete shock as he watches the news unfold the real story. The number of casualties continue to increase as paramedics with their robo-medic assist them throughout the process. Law enforcers lead the civilians away from the scene and keep the crowd in control while others search for possible suspect of this shocking incident. He's with his friends at home when this happened and he's fully aware that his father went to the capital that early morning for a meeting.

"Zou can't go!" Francis tried again but this time, Gilbert is determined to head out there and look for his father. Ludwig is protecting an Omega he met at school whom he is certain to marry in the future. He can't leave his side now to help his older brother in search for their missing father. They tried contacting his mobile phone, his assistant, even his bodyguards but still to no avail.

"If something bad happens to him, I won't be able to forgive myself!" Antonio frown as he watch his best friend marches off but he quickly give chase right after he give Francis a knowing glance. The three of them will stick together no matter what, and will face any challenges together. With a heavy sigh, Francis reaches for his jacket then slip it on as he half-jog towards the exit door of the mansion.

"Mr. Gilbert, you're not suppose to be here." Gilbert and his friend took a cab just to get here then went on foot when the traffic is too much to endure. He had always kept that tracking device with him which was given by his father for emergency such as this one. Exactly like what the news showed, the area is filled with nothing but chaos. Mourning relatives, crying children that were separated from their parents and people, countless of people injured and asking for help. Gilbert's expression could not be painted at this point while his friends follow him with the same pained look on their faces.

"Where's vater?" He finally asks the bodyguard but he already knew the answer by just looking at the face of the man before him. However, he wanted to hear it, to confirm his guess and let the news sink into his very well being.

"Your father.. Sir..."

* * *

"Bruder." After Ludwig sent Feliciano home, he waited for his older brother in their house patiently. He would glance at the phone, hoping that it will ring to let him know that they're safe but as he stare outside through the window and watch the thick black clouds rising, he knew that there's something wrong. Especially now that his brother came back home alone and his face blank and eyes cold than ever.

"Luds.." By just hearing Gilbert's pained voice, the young man quickly took a few step forward to throw his arms around his older brother. Without hearing it, he knew, by the way Gilbert's shoulder shook and the warm tears cascade down to his cheek and then on Ludwig's shoulder. The young German knew that their father left the world and is now in a better place.

* * *

Arthur woke up from his nap but it wasn't enough to tame his foul mood. The stress is tearing his patience apart and his eagerness to see the real world didn't help. However, as soon as he heard Alfred's worry, it somehow tug a string inside him. Alfred may be strong, and smart but the worry and fear can get anyone, regardless of how powerful or influential they are.

"And if you're right, would you give up your research just because of what you've seen out there?" Arthur said with a firm voice while his eyes glued outside, observing the man-made forest as their train enter the forest zone of the Dome.

It was Arthur's understanding that suddenly brought Alfred back into his place. The Briton looked away from him, giving Alfred time to recover himself. He got too comfortable with Arthur, too… relaxed. Alfred was projected to marry someone else, no matter their connection or not. It was shameful for Alfred to show his weakness. Quietly he collected himself. "I was all set.. until things went to shit. I'm just worried… about my family's safety." Alfred confessed. That and he also never truly planned to come back, he was going to set up on the outside world, make a connection with Matthieu and send him back so that they could work from the outside and in the dome. Trying to fix and rebuild slowly. Seeing as Matthieu was not on this trip and the state of everything, they had to return sometime.

"We're the same.. You and I. Regardless of what we find outside, I will continue on with my research. I will revive the Earth even if I only have a zero-point-one percent success rate.. If I stop now, I have nothing else to do with my life. To be a normal person like everybody else with my very own family and mate - I can't imagine being content with that. I want to be more than just a _breeder or a housewife_. To contribute to this society, I wish to devote myself in restoring the world we live in rather than put more people in this world and drain what is left of this place."

"If the earth is really dead?"

The train slowly went to a stop and the person behind the comm announce that they have arrived to their destination and they will be advised to take the exit once the pressure has been stabilized. "If the world outside is indeed poisonous and can no longer support life, we'll head back and pretend that we know nothing. We tell no one as we continue on with our research until we find a perfect _cure_ to reverse the damage. With our current technology, surely we can create a chemical that could cause a chain reaction, something that can eat up any harmful bacteria or neutralize the elements that drained down our planet's resources. With your intellect with mine, we can find something if we keep on pushing forward."

The comm announce that they can leave the train, all the while the door slides open automatically for their passengers. Arthur grab his pack then slip it on before he offer a hand to Alfred, who has yet to stand up and shake his worry off his system. "To keep it simple.. If you're still unsure what to do, just follow my lead until you find your very own path. I promised your brother that I will bring you back in one piece. As a gentleman, I never break promises."

If they found nothing, Alfred just felt like his dream would shatter, that everything would be mixed up and there would be no starting point for him anymore. It was a moment of hesitation with that realization, but Arthur was unusually steady for an Omega around a hesitant and concerned Alpha. Hopefully, Arthur could keep it up- but if he really did, could it mean that Arthur is also one whom was repelled and incompatible with Alfred? In a way that could be a good thing with the fact that Alfred have a mate waiting for him, however, it was a bit disheartening to Alfred to know that he held no full connection around another omega or beta, that his only healthy connections was his family.

He took Arthur's hand out of politeness and they left the car of the travel vehicle. The land was beautiful, fantastic really. Alfred looked around with wide eyes, taking in the wonders of the forested area, built by humans of course, but still breathtaking to him who usually kept in the city limits. Although, when he was younger, there was a school trip that took them out here to teach them about how trees and plants grow. It was always fascinating to him, which is probably why he was here now at this point in his life. In love with the living Earth and bringing her back to her former glory of everything.

The place is indeed empty, and there were no signs of any guards patrolling around. The locals are probably inside their homes, watching the telly with full anticipation for any news and update. If they want to slip out from the Dome, now is the right time to do it.

"There's no turning back. If you want to come with me, you have to put all your thoughts into this. Follow me if you wish, or stay if that's what you decide. I won't hold any grudge against you."

"I'll go with you. I'm already here, might as well go with a huge bang - I mean, not a huge boom or anythin', ya get what I mean?"

It's now or never. With a firm nod at the Alpha, Arthur walk deeper into the forest with his mobile phone showing a map. It's directing him to one of the door that will lead them to the exit.

Alfred lagged back a little. Arthur was right, if he had any hesitation it would be dangerous if Alfred went with him while like this. If he was upset or getting nervous, he could bother Arthur's own state. Become a danger to them if he wasn't up for fully taking care of Arthur- or looking out for. Alfred ran a leaf between his fingers, the smooth waxy skin seemed natural to him, even though he knew that it wasn't natural, theses were laboratory bred trees, the real ones were outside the dome. His gaze slid towards Arthur, noting the Briton moving carefully towards a denser area then vanishing behind some trees. With a look to his own hands, Alfred made his decision.

"No guards." Arthur whisper to himself as he stare down at his scanning device. It's rectangular in shape with an antenna on top of it. It's used to scan any body temperature, a heat detector device that was used during the war. Still used now but installed within the guard-bots. Speaking of guard-bots, they found none. Did they dispatch the bots into the Capital as well? Possible. The whole capital is in code red.

Carefully, Alfred followed Arthur, stepping over to the Briton's hiding place and squatting down with him. "How rare.. Do ya think they got dispatched somewhere?"

"They have yet to find the person responsible of the bombing, I'd take they lead the bots for a manhunt. This is good, we can slip through."

Arthur slowly approach the giant metallic door while ducked behind the bushes, just a few more pacing and he will reach the control panel when he suddenly thought about his family. About Alice, his older brother Alastair who is currently on duty when the blast occur. Then the twins - his mother.. His father. Arthur's movement lagged then went to a complete stop. He's hiding behind the tall grass but his eyes no longer locked at the door. There's worry on his feature and his heart beat wild within his chest. He wanted to give them a call, to know their situation but to do it now will only give off his location and render this mission over. He can't risk that - but.. Which one is important to him anyway? His family, or the world?

"Fuck me.." He muttered to himself after a painful thought but he drag himself out from the greens then went straight to the control panel after he pull up his hood to cover his face. His family will understand. For the sake of man-kind, he's willing to give up everything.

"Do you know how to get past it?" But Arthur was already hard at work. Instead of continually bothering him, Alfred looked around behind them instead, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone suspicious or anything like watch-bots. Oddly, there wasn't any of those either. They really did evacuate this area- how did Arthur know that was going to happen? He looked over to Arthur, that explosion, could it have been a part of the rebels and Arthur knew about it?

No, Arthur's goals included helping people and not hurting the general public, why would he allow such a thing to happen, especially while they were in the area. They had both gotten hurt as well. Alfred shook his head to chase the thoughts.

The Alpha remain quiet throughout the process, thankfully. Arthur used a universal key to unlock the door. He went through a lot of trouble to get acquire it but worth the wait and resources invested. It took awhile for the key to find the right code but it did the work. Both heard the metallic door unhinge with the sound of air pressure following.

"Shit.. you actually did it."

"This is it."

Slowly the door opened, and without a glance, both Alfred and Arthur jetted in and closed the door behind them, so not to be caught in the system alert of the door being opened. "Wait, a room? I thought it's the outside-"

"It's where they keep the suits. We'll have to go through the vacuum and then out." Arthur made a beeline for one of the lockers to pull out two hazmat suits, opens a drawer for two full face mask, and then oxygen tanks from the other room as if he knows this place, like walking about in his own bedroom.

"How'd you know all of-"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Now hurry, Victoria can't block the cameras too long."

Alfred looked up and sure enough there are cameras around the room. "Who exactly are yo-"

"Someone who you shouldn't have trusted. Alfred, I can't tell you everything right now, we only have 10 minutes! But I assure you I'm doing this for everyone. Do you want to back out? I'll open that door for you and have you walk away."

Alfred press his lips to a thin line. Arthur is a one huge mystery to him and Alfred probably have himself thrown into an unknown danger but he can't just back out now. He wanted to see the world outside, to know the truth, to be free from all the lies and most of all, know about Arthur. With a groan, getting frustrated, he grab the hazmat from Arthur's hand. "Fuck it, let's do this but once we're out and breathin', you owe me an answer."

"IF we're breathing."

"I'm good with CPR." Alfred puts on the hazmat suit. "I'll make ya _breathe."_

"I rather die than receive CPR, thank you."


End file.
